


Glam

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: Louis era un alfa codicioso, demasiado. Tanta codicia lo llevó a vagar por el distrito babilonia, un olvidado ghetto donde la pobreza era la reina. Ahí conoció a cierto omega de ojos verdes que no dudó en vaciarle la billetera a cambio de una noche juntos.Todo podría haber terminado ahí, pero no fue así. Porque si Louis era codicioso, Harry era peor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Os omegaverse!!
> 
> Publicado también en wattpad, en la cuenta de @r00mah.
> 
> Espero les guste. No se permite su publicación en otros sitios, ni su adaptación, traducción. Muchas gracias por respetar eso.

¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa situación?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Se supondría, sería una noche como cualquier otra. Con una copa de fino champagne en su mano y una despampanante omega colgada de su brazo. Hablando sobre la caída de las inversiones en la competencia y como su fortuna personal se había incrementado unas cuantas cifras en los últimos meses.

Oh, pero la Codicia.

Eso podría explicar por qué en algún punto de la noche, nada de lo que tenía fue suficiente. Por qué sintió que su corbata parecía una soga que lo ahorcaba con cada sonrisa esbozada en sus delgados labios.

Fue simple codicia; lo aceptaba.

Porque sin ella no habría llegado a la cima; no sería él. Un alfa como pocos, de procedencia noble y, aun así, manos ásperas por los años de arduo trabajo. Louis Tomlinson, un bastardo hijo de puta con una deliciosa fortuna que podía comprar lo que fuese en el mundo.

_"¡Ah!"_

Con sus dedos enredados en esa sedosa cabellera rizada, tiró con fuerza al omega que se encontraba gimiendo bajo él; mostrando prominentes curvas en su delgado cuerpo. Una piel cremosa y suave; un aroma a almizcle, mandarina y regaliz.

Una delicia de omega; uno que Louis había comprado por toda la noche y al que había anudado ya dos veces. Su alfa rugía y enloquecía en su pecho ante cada gimoteo de la delicada criatura que se encontraba de espaldas a él, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas presionadas contra el colchón.

"Más fuerte, omega. Gime más fuerte," demandó.

El chico no demoró en obedecer, dejando que roncos jadeos y sollozos de placer abandonaran sus labios. La manera en que serpenteaba su espalda, como un maldito profesional, era suficiente para que una nebulosa de colores apareciera bajo los parpados de Louis cada vez que pestañeaba. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del rizado omega, deslizándolas lentamente por su espina dorsal mientras se relamía los labios al sentir la humedad en la caliente piel del chico.

La manera en que las pálidas y delicadas manos del chico se aferraban a las sabanas por encima de su cabeza, o como giraba su rostro cada tanto solo para mirar de soslayo a Louis, con sus ojos vidriosos y mejillas pintadas de un furioso rojo; tenía al alfa en un estado de febril excitación.

¿Cómo había encontrado aquel diamante de omega en un lugar tan pútrido como el distrito de Babilonia?

Él solo estuvo demasiado ebrio para comprender los rumbos por los que se encontraba manejando; con la necesidad, ardiente y dañina, de liberarse del estrés. Y solo anduvo, quizás horas, por desérticas calles hasta que salió de los barrios burgueses en los que vivía. Cuando el sentido común volvió a él, ya estaba lejos del único mundo que conocía.

Fue imposible no adivinar donde se encontraba. Él distrito de Babilonia.

El lugar donde se encerraban los vulnerables y desamparados en conjunto con bestias criminales. Louis había oído hablar del lugar, incluso lo había visto en las noticias algunas veces, sin embargo, jamás pensó, llegaría a conocerlo.

Pero lo hizo, por culpa de su insensatez y embriaguez terminó con su flamante deportivo estacionado en una tétrica y sucia calle, donde podía vislumbrar a lo lejos como unos hombres abusaban de una mujer; seguramente omega.

Se sintió sucio y podrido.

¿Por qué?

Porque no sintió clemencia alguna por la mujer; era su destino. Nada podía hacer Louis al respecto, nada quería hacer al respecto. Quienes estaban en la cima de la pirámide necesitaban esclavos para que construyeran con sangre los cimientos en los que hombres como él reinarían. Louis lo sabía.

Fue por eso que encendió el motor, pensando en tomar unas vacaciones para borrar el gusto amargo que quedó en su boca al ver tal acto de barbarie. Mas unos suaves golpes en la ventana polarizada del copiloto lo hicieron girar el rostro.

Y _oh_.

¿Fueron segundos, minutos u horas?

Louis nunca estaría seguro. Solo era consciente del fascinante rostro de un chico inclinado hacía su deportivo.

Sucio.

Obsceno.

Cautivador.

Era todo curvas suaves, piel pálida y unos gruesos labios que se pintaban naturalmente de un suave rosa. Con unos pronunciados hoyuelos a los costados de las comisuras de su boca cuyos labios cepillaba con la punta de su lengua. Enormes ojos verdes, peligrosamente verdes, abrazados por delicadas pestañas que batía perezosamente.

Debería haberse marchado en ese preciso momento; mas no lo hizo. Por el contrario, bajó la ventanilla, a sabiendas de que podía ser un truco para asaltarlo. No podría haberle importado menos.

El desconocido sonrió con malicia al ver el vidrio descender. Louis quería rugir, su alfa interno calcinándose en brasas de lujuria.

Lo primero que sintió al bajar la escotilla fue el aroma del erótico desconocido. Un omega, sin alfa, sin marca...

_'Mío'_

El chico olfateo el aire y ronroneó de placer al sentir las feromonas de Louis proclamándolo en ese preciso instante. Viles instintos bestiales teniendo el control de la situación.

"Llévame," masculló para finalizar con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Vestía pobremente, y podían apreciarse cardenales en el escote de su delgado suéter que dejaba sus acentuadas y lechosas clavículas a la vista. Louis, quien jamás habría siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de dormir con un _omega de alcantarilla,_ como eran denominados los indigentes entre los burgueses y su juerga cruel. Louis, quien únicamente sentía repulsión hacía aquellas almas entregadas a los demonios austeros de la pobreza; sacó el seguro de la puerta del copiloto.

No hablaron, no sabía ni siquiera el nombre del chico. No le importaba.

Pero ahí lo tenía, gimiendo bajo suyo mientras le vendía sus más suaves gemidos y susurros. Bañando al alfa con sus feromonas dulces y empalagosas.

"Voy a anudarte," avisó cuando ya no pudo seguir aguantando la fricción que generaba en su polla las lubricadas paredes internas del culo del omega.

"B-bien," jadeó ahogado el omega. Presionando su frente en las sábanas. "Quiero que lo hagas, voy a..." tragó. "V-voy a recibirlo todo. Lléname."

Louis gruñó y embistió un par de veces más, hundiéndose con fuerza en el omega, quien de manera inesperada se retorció mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. El alfa estiró una mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y tanteó sobre la erección de este; sonriendo al sentir su húmeda y caliente corrida en sus dedos.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca, degustando el sabor del omega con ojos cerrados y sonrisa traicionera.

"Delicioso, justo como tú," tuvo que conceder.

No solía gustarle el sabor de los fluidos de los omegas, pero ese chico parecía ser una excepción a todas las reglas.

"D-déjame montarte. Por fav- _ah_. Por favor."

"Omega travieso. Ven aquí."

Con desesperación jaló del omega y se acomodó con el chico sentado a horcajadas suyo. La fuerza con la que el omega se aferró a su cuello, apresándolo con sus brazos, era algo nuevo para Louis.

Los omegas eran casi siempre sumisos y dóciles en la cama, gustaban de ceder el control a su alfa. No podían culparlo por estar sorprendido y fascinado por esa nueva experiencia. El chico sabía exactamente como gemir, rasguñar y morder; sabía cómo buscar su propio placer.

Louis enterró sus labios en el aterciopelado cuello del omega, cepillando con sus dientes la piel mientras lo penetraba duro y bestialmente. Sus manos aferrándose a los glúteos del contrario, presionándose con tanto ímpetu que sabía, dejaría violáceos cardenales.

Follaban como dos salvajes que jamás antes habían tenido contacto carnal. Ahogados en placer y recorriéndose con manos indiscretas. Cada suspiro caliente que emitía el omega en el oído del alfa lo hacía rumiar sofocado. Así mismo, cada mordisco que el alfa dejaba en el cuello del omega provocaba que este se desmoronara en una oleada de feromonas.

"Alfa. Anúdame, alfa."

Louis gruñó por lo bajo y buscó los labios del omega para dejar en ellos un beso tórrido y flojo. Sentía su propia lengua derretirse al recorrer la deliciosa cavidad bucal del chico, frotando sus pequeñitos dientes perlados y sus apetitosos labios sandía. Cuando no pudo retenerlo más, sintiendo su vientre tirante y su ritmo cardiaco aumentar, alcanzó un violento orgasmo.

Sintió su dura y palpitante hombría crecer en el interior del omega quien gimoteó abrazándose a Louis, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose en pequeños espasmos. Fue asfixiante la manera en que la espalda del rizado se arqueó, como sus dedos se enterraron en los hombros del alfa, y el sollozó lastimero que dejó su boca, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Todo; Louis jamás lo olvidaría.

No era nuevo en las artes amatorias; había follado tantos omegas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, ninguno había causado en él más que la necesidad de una rápida copulación. Pero ese prostituto, ese escuálido y delgado chico que respiraba con dificultad, había sido algo completamente distinto desde que devoró sus labios por primera vez en el auto, a solo cinco segundos de haberlo dejado subirse.

"Mierda, maldito alfa. Tu nudo va a partirme en dos," se quejó, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa ladina delatándolo.

Louis picoteó sus labios con un beso y se dejó caer de espaldas a espera de que el nudo bajara, lo cual ocurriría dentro de unos diez a quince minutos.

"Alcánzame los cigarrillos."

El chico obedeció, estirando su brazo hasta la mesita de apoyo al lado de la cama donde una cajetilla reposaba a espera de ser usada junto a un encendedor. Sacó uno y lo llevó a los labios de Louis que lo recibieron gustosos.

El chasquido del encendedor fue acompañado por una delgada llama de fuego y Louis dio una profunda calada, cerrando los ojos con pereza y relajándose. Con las manos del omega recorriéndole el torso y abdomen, cepillándole la suave capa de vellos que se mostraban como un camino bajo su ombligo.

"Para ser el primer puto que me follo, lo has hecho bastante bien," susurró con mordacidad.

"Lo sé. Espero que seas generoso con la propina, lo merezco."

"Tú y la modestia no son muy amigos ¿verdad?"

Sonrió con socarronería. Él omega era picante y dulce, como veneno endulzado con miel. Louis estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico quien ronroneó y ladeó su rostro en busca de mayor contacto, restregándose como un gatito en la palma de la mano del alfa.

"No." Siseó con la cabeza "La experiencia ha hecho que nos distanciemos."

"Hm." Frotó la barba de su mandíbula con una mano, expulsando el humo en un soplo suave de labios entreabiertos. "¿Muchos clientes?"

Apartó su caricia del rostro del chico quien de inmediato le obsequió un sutil puchero. Louis ahogó un gruñido en la vibración de su pecho como respuesta.

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo," suspiró mimosos. Acercándose a Louis para picotear sus labios "Y esta noche, eres el primero."

El alfa frunció el ceño, sus feromonas delatando el deleite que sintió al escuchar las palabras del omega. Tenía sentido pues no había ningún apestoso olor de otro alfa en el chico.

"En realidad no me importa," mintió. Levantó una mano y tomó el mentón del chico, indicándole que si inclinara hacia abajo para darle un beso. "No me dijiste tu tarifa, pero por ser el primero de esta noche, te daré lo que me pidas."

"¿Es en serio?," preguntó con voz traviesa, dejando cortos besos en los labios de Louis.

Oh por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Qué tanto podía pedirle un omega de alcantarilla? Unos cuantos cientos de euros, quizás si era suficientemente avaro algunos miles. Nada que afectara en lo más mínimo su cuenta bancaria.

"Siempre es en serio, omega. Siempre." El chico relamió sus labios, la punta de su lengua deslizándose con tanta lentitud que Louis se vio perdido en esa simple acción. "Entonces ¿Cuánto quieres?"

"Quizás demasiado. Tú."

Y el alfa de Louis aulló desesperado.

El chico olfateó el aire y alzó sutilmente el mentón, sonriendo con suficiencia. Estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento del otro.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, quiero. Te quiero a ti."

"Increíble," dejó escapar. Sus pupilas dilatadas debido al sensual perfume del omega "¿Quieres ser mi omega? ¿Algo así como mi prostituto exclusivo?"

Quería mofarse. Romper en una carcajada cruel por el atrevimiento del prostituto pero la idea era demasiado tentadora para ser ignorada. Ese delicioso y cremoso cuerpo podría ser suyo durante el tiempo que Louis estimase conveniente.

"Sí, podemos discutir el pago después. En tu cama, después de haberme anudado hasta que no sienta mis piernas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver a—?" No terminó. Las cejas arqueadas del omega le dijeron que de nada servía mentir. "Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que vales?"

El omega bajó la mirada, su delicado abanico de pestañas pintando una sutil sombra sobre sus tiernos pómulos.

"El que estén dispuesto a pagar," susurró viéndolo a los ojos, sin levantar el rostro. Inocente y sórdido.

"Putito barato. Al menos sabes cuál es tu valor" Lo vio mordisquear su labio inferior, no había el más mínimo dolor en sus orbes verdes. Seguramente acostumbrado a palabras de ese tipo. "Quiero volver a follarte."

"Sí. Quiero que me folles de nuevo" Acercó su rostro al de Louis y rozó la nariz de este en un beso esquimal. "Y quiero besos. Muchos."

Louis acarició el mentón del chico, igual que lo haría con un gato. Deleitándose con las vibraciones de placer que dejaba escapar el chico como suaves ronroneos.

"¿Edad?"

"La suficiente," respondió el omega.

"¿Cuánto sería eso?"

"No irás a prisión por mi culpa." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Dime tu edad," insistió.

El ojiverde resopló y chupó su labio inferior.

"Veintidós."

"No luces como alguien de veintidós."

"Uhm...Veinte"

"Lo pensaste demasiado, di la verdad."

"Diecinueve." Louis solo parpadeó, buscando alguna expresión facial que indicara, el omega mentía, pero no la encontró por lo que solo asintió. Satisfecho. "¿Tú?"

"Veintiocho."

"Te ves más viejo," bromeó con voz gastada y somnolienta.

Louis soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza. Era primera vez que oía eso de un omega. Usualmente eran halagos y coqueteos recatados.

"Bien," accedió, sin tener que pensarlo mucho. "Será hasta que yo me aburra y habrán reglas."

Oh, sí que habrían reglas.

Louis no había llegado a la cima siendo meramente un esclavo de sus deseos carnales. Podía acceder y darse el gusto de tener un omega prostituto durante una temporada; pero jamás pondría en riesgo todo lo que había forjado por ello.

"Las reglas son buenas," ronroneó. Pellizcando el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis con sus dientes "Así, cuando las rompa, tendrás que castigarme."

Y se besaron una vez más, con pereza y lentitud. Louis se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el dulce néctar que emanaba de los labios del omega, para tocar su delicado cuerpo a voluntad. Se sentía embriagado por el aroma dulce y fresco del rizado. Las notas de mandarina llenaban su pecho cada vez que respiraba; quería empaparse en su esencia.

No sería la primera vez que se revolcaría durante una temporada con un omega, ya había tenido unos cuantos antes. Sin embargo, la emoción no duraba más de un par de semanas, alguna excepción habría durado un mes contando como un gran logro. No era culpa de Louis, él simplemente no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con un omega sin que su aroma comenzara a darle asco. Por eso la simple idea de marcar a un omega le resultaba descabellada. ¿Enlazarse de por vida? Imposible para él, para su promiscuidad que lo hacía rechazar a sus parejas cuando ya se había aburrido de ellas.

"Tuviste suerte, omega. De haber sido diferentes las circunstancias, jamás me habría fijado en ti."

Y no mentía. Follarse un omega de alcantarilla era un golpe duro a su refinado paladar. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho y para su mala suerte, había sido la mejor follada que tuvo.

"¿Circunstancias? ¿No venías al distrito por una follada?"

"Claro que no. No tengo necesidad de pagar por sexo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Digamos que me perdí," Respondió en más de un sentido. El problema era que seguía perdido, y cuando despertara al día siguiente, nada cambiaría. "Y terminé aquí."

El omega permaneció en silencio. Dándole una simple mirada, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello deliciosamente despeinado y húmedo. Era de esas miradas que parecían guardar secretos; demasiado conocimiento.

"Terminaste aquí," repitió.

"Sí... Pero no ha resultado tan mal, ¿no?"

"No, creo que no," le respondió a Louis con una enorme sonrisa. Con mejillas levantadas y redondas. Sus delgadas manos, de largos dedos y nudillos rosa, se atenazaron en los hombros del alfa, ejerciendo presión para empujarlo contra la almohada una vez más. "La noche es larga, alfa. Creo que podría perderme contigo."

"Louis, mi nombre es Louis." Deslizó sus manos por los brazos extendidos del omega. "¿El tuyo?"

"Harry," balbuceó al mismo tiempo que Louis se tensaba, corriéndose en su interior.

"Bonito nombre... Harry," repitió rodando las vocales. Con voz pastosa y floja. Ojos cerrados y chispas de colores estallando debido a la placentera sensación.

"¿Bonito como yo?"

"Definitivamente."

Y no mentía. Si alguien alguna vez decidiera personificar el sexo, tendría la apariencia de aquel omega. Del que sería su omega.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Esa noche, Louis salió de Babilonia con la billetera vacía y el pecho lleno. Quizá con una sonrisa traidora de la cual nadie jamás tendría conocimiento, y unas extrañas ansias por lo que estaba pronto a acontecer en su vida.

Pasaron ocho días antes de que Louis volviera por Harry. Ocho días que anduvo con un humor de perros, olfateando el aire y sintiendo asco al percibir el aroma de los omegas que no eran el niño rizado.

Entre reuniones y un viaje no planeado, tuvo que aplazar el momento en que volvería a sentir esa lechosa piel bajo la suya. Intentando apaciguar al salvaje animal de su interior, ese que gruñía cada vez que pensaba en Harry tomando otro cliente.

Algo que se negaba a aceptar, podría ocurrir.

Él había sido específico con el omega. Le exigió exclusividad y le dio una cuantiosa suma de dinero para asegurarse de que el chico no tendría necesidad alguna durante los días que el preparaba todo para recibirlo en una casa temporal. Sí, temporal, por que no. Bajo ningún motivo iba a llevarse a un prostituto a su casa, a esa que visitaban sus padres y amistades cercanas.

Sin importar cuanto le gustase.

Harry sería un placer culpable, uno del que mundo no tenía por qué saber. Seguramente sus cercanos se burlarían de él por tomar un omega de alcantarilla y eso era inaceptable, su orgullo no lo soportaría. Así que contactó a ese eficiente y discreto agente inmobiliario, uno que en tan solo unos días consiguió el lugar perfecto para que Louis pudiera disfrutar tales menesteres con el omega de apetitosos labios rojos.

Una casa ubicada en un excelente barrio burgués con enormes propiedades, todas maravillosamente distanciadas las unas de las otras. Lo cual le evitaría inconvenientes vecinos chismosos y sus habladurías. De dos pisos con un enorme antejardín y un garaje cerrado para guardar su vehículo de ojos curiosos.

Sabía que al omega le gustaría. Seguramente cualquier cosa sería mejor a vivir en aquel pobre distrito, rodeado de ratas y delincuentes. Él mismo se prometió no volver a pisar jamás ese lugar; el solo recuerdo de las calles le provocaba nauseas.

Por lo que ahí estaba, al interior de la moderna propiedad recién adquirida, esperando en el sofá del salón principal mientras llegaba el servicio de transporte que había contratado para ir en busca del omega, con el cual se había mensajeado escuetamente durante los días que estuvieron separados.

No eran mensajes melosos, mucho menos podría considerarse como una conversación. Solo era él preguntándole al omega si necesitaba algo en concreto y ordenándole que se mantuviera alejado de otros alfas, de lo contrario lo notaría.

Harry le había respondido que en esos días tuvo unas cinco orgías y unos ochenta clientes.

Louis casi sonrió al leer eso, casi.

El móvil vibró en su mano, la llamada provenía de la empresa de transporte que el usaba frecuentemente. El alfa contestó con voz seca y afilada a una mujer, quien le informó que el vehículo ya había llegado a su destino. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Harry ya había arribado.

Se aclaró la garganta, pasándose los dedos por su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Revisando que su costoso traje de dos piezas no tuviera arruga alguna.

Al salir, sus mocasines de cuero hicieron eco en el suelo de mármol pulido. Dando largos y estoicos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde un sistema de ingreso electrónico se encontraba en un panel, al lado de la elegante puerta. Apretó el botón que permitía el acceso a la casa.

Propiedad que estaba cercada por altos muros de piedra de cantera, protegiéndola de ojos indiscretos.

Se apoyó con el hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Un rostro serio y sin atisbos de sonrisa pintaba sus atractivas facciones. No era como que estuviese arrepentido, Louis rara vez tenía arrepentimientos y aquello era producto de su personalidad calculadora y compuesta.

Rara vez algo se le escapaba de las manos.

El vehículo se estacionó fuera de la entrada, la puerta abriéndose con rapidez. Un largo y delgado cuerpo brincando fuera del auto y mierda, Harry era definitivamente algo más.

Sonriendo.

Lanzándose sobre Louis sin pudor alguno.

Chocando sus bocas en un beso picante y necesitado.

Un suave gemido escapando de sus labios; detonando en los oídos del alfa. Un gemido que hizo a Louis emitir un gruñido bajo.

Con sus delgados brazos trepando por el pecho del empresario, hasta su cuello donde sus pálidas manos se hundieron en la piel del alfa.

"Beso," lloriqueó necesitado. Pegándose a Louis tanto como le era posible. "Uno, cien. Dame miles."

Y los labios de Louis fueron vilmente atacados por reiterados besos. Sus pulmones llenados de aquella esencia dulce del omega. Todo a su alrededor se volvió ligeramente borroso y brillante. Apretó los costados de la cintura de Harry, sus manos atenazándose sobre la tela del viejo y desgastado suéter del omega.

Hacía calor y el sol barría sobre sus pieles, buscando hacerlos transpirar. La piel del omega se sentía caliente y su aroma era espeso, demasiado adictivo.

Se separaron cuando el conductor carraspeó, quizás en un intento de hacerse notar. A Louis no podría importarle menos. Le indicó con pocas palabras que se marchara. El pagaba una generosa cantidad mensual a aquella empresa de transporte por lo que no pensaba dejar propina alguna.

Su sorpresa fue que Harry se apartó y caminó hasta el conductor, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su ajustado pantalón y sacando unos arrugados billetes sueltos los cuales le dio al hombre, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Louis arqueó ambas cejas y a cambio, obtuvo una infantil sonrisa del omega.

"¿Qué?," preguntó el omega con fingida inocencia. Volviendo a su lugar entre los brazos del alfa. Prensando con sus dedos la camisa de algodón egipcio que llevaba Louis. Y era realmente molesto como parecía encajar a la perfección en el cuerpo de alfa; como si perteneciera ahí.

"Te mueres de hambre y regalas dinero. Es ridículo."

El omega rodó los ojos y besó el mentón de Louis, esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Hablas de lo que le di? Esos solo eran unos papeles con números, Louis. No le des más valor del que realmente tiene." No esperó una respuesta, ahogó las palabras del alfa con un nuevo beso, uno más hambriento y apurado. "Llévame dentro y fóllame. Sé que quieres hacerlo, que necesitas hacerlo."

"Eres un puto engreído." Sonrió. Retrocediendo sin soltar a Harry, con la intención de caminar hasta el sofá más cercano y arrancarle la ropa.

Sus manos recorriendo las caderas y espalda baja del omega, sus dedos cosquilleando por poder enterrarse en esos suaves y tiernos muslos, sus dientes estimulándose en una necesidad cruda de dejar marcas de mordidas por todo ese cuerpo; por reclamarlo.

Cerró la puerta tras Harry con una mano, dando un paso hacia adelante y azotando la espalda del delgado rizado contra la larga lámina de madera de roble. El omega gimió de dolor, ladeando el rostro para mostrar el costado de su cuello en un acto de sumisión.

Un gruñido de complacencia se formó en el pecho del alfa y llevó su nariz a la deliciosa extensión de piel marfil. Oliendo con deleite, su nariz cepillando la piel de Harry y sus labios dejando suaves besos castos.

Harry olía mejor que la última vez. Sus emociones completamente expuestas. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Louis podía prácticamente palparlo. Una de las desventajas de ser omega, su aroma los delataba.

"Te extrañé," suspiró sobre los labios de Louis. Enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de este.

"Hm. Seguro y ya no te quedaba dinero."

"Sí y mis dedos comenzaban a ser insuficientes, también."

"Vamos a solucionar eso, omega." Las piernas de Harry se enredaron en las caderas de Louis, el aroma de su lubricante inundando el lugar. "Voy a sodomizarte en cada maldito lugar de esta casa."

"Hazlo, puedes. Porque soy tuyo, alfa."

"Porque eres mío," concedió en un gruñido. Y era como estar drogado y necesitar más. Siempre más.

El alfa comenzó a escarbar con sus dedos sobre la piel del menor, ahogado en la necesidad de tenerlo desnudo bajo él una vez más. Los labios de Harry barriendo sobre su mandíbula entre picoteos y pequeñas mordidas felinas.

El instinto predominaba, su alfa aullaba por más y Harry sollozaba de placer ante el aroma posesivo y demandante de Louis.

"Demasiada ropa, te quiero sin ropa." Tironeó del borde del pantalón del omega. "No vas a usar una maldita prenda mientras estés en esta casa."

"Eso es—" gimió. "Muy conveniente."

Y entre manos apremiantes, besos fugaces y cuerpos hambrientos, Louis cargó a Harry hasta el sofá. Ya habría tiempo para llevarlo a la cama.

"Voy a tomar todo de ti, Harry. Tomaré todo de ti porque puedo pagarlo." El omega sonrió, torciendo sus labios en una mueca de burla. Una que logró despertar las ganas de controlar que tenía Louis por naturaleza. Harry se presentaba como un desafío, uno que realmente quería dominar. "Bonita sonrisa."

"¿Te gusta? Mi boquita puede hacer cosas mucho mejores."

"¿Así? Vamos, muéstrame."

"Hm... Lo haré, pero dilo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La palabra mágica."

"No voy a rogarte por una mamada, Harry. No en este mundo."

"Una lástima." Se mojó los labios. "Realmente quería chupártela."

Los ojos del alfa viajaron inconscientemente a la boca del omega, a sus labios rojos y carnosos.

"Estoy dispuesto a negociar. ¿Qué quieres?" Presionó su pulgar sobre los labios del omega quien abrió la boca y succionó el dedo de Louis; ahuecando sus mejillas mundanamente. "Pídeme lo que sea, minino. Te lo daré."

Y Harry sonrió. La ambición pintando sus sensuales facciones.

Dinero, el verdadero lenguaje del amor. Uno que Louis sabía hablar a la perfección.

Aceptó cuando el omega le dijo que quería, cuando mostró los desnudos dedos de sus manos y le mencionó cuanto le gustaban los anillos. Louis podía dárselos, iba a dárselos.

Le gustaba que Harry no fuera hipócrita, que pudieran entenderse de frente y sin tener nada que ocultar. Que Harry hablara fuerte y claro sobre lo que deseaba, lo que quería de Louis; eso le evitaría muchos problemas.

Usualmente los omegas pincelaban sus intenciones con palabras desinteresadas y amables solo con el fin de crear una cortina de humo que los hiciera lucir inocentes. Una inocencia que Harry no parecía muy interesado en querer aparentar y a Louis eso le encantaba.

Sería divertido, lo sabía. Lo sentía mientras tomaba nuevamente al omega y se hundía en él, reclamándolo con sus feromonas y dejándose empapar en todo lo que Harry le entregaba.

"¿So-solo estaré yo aquí?," preguntó el omega en un gimoteo bajito, sonando extenuado. Recostado boca abajo. Apoyando su cabeza sobre un almohadón y dejando caer su brazo por el costado del sofá. Su cuerpo avistando preciosas y posesivas marcas de besos y mordidas; crudos cardenales que Louis hubo dejado en él minutos atrás cuando lo folló sin mesura ni piedad. "¿O vas a vivir conmigo?"

La voz de Harry era deliciosa, sonaba áspera y eso solo hacía que Louis recordara como momentos antes, le hubo follado la boca con dureza. Como hizo que Harry tomara todo de él para terminar con labios rojos y abusados, con ojos llorosos y mejillas rojas.

Ladeó una sonrisa por el recuerdo.

"Estaré aquí cuando quiera estarlo," le respondió. Penetrando al omega con tres de sus dedos, los cuales se deslizaban con facilidad. "Si no quieres limpiar, te contrataré a alguien."

"No," dijo de manera inmediata, ido por la placentera sensación de los dedos de Louis en su interior, barriendo sus lubricadas paredes internas. "Sé hacer de todo, no quiero a nadie aquí. Solo tú."

"¿Así que eres un omega hacendoso?" Harry soltó una risa suave, enroscando los sonrosados dedos de sus pies, sintiendo un segundo orgasmo comenzar a construirse en su vientre "¿Vas a esperarme con la cena lista?"

"Hmmm," tarareó, comenzando a mover las caderas en un vaivén flojo y mimoso. "P-puede ser..."

"¿Puede?" Louis ladeó una sonrisa y sacó sus dedos del interior del omega, azotando una de las mejillas de su culo cuando este gimoteó por la perdida. "Levanta el culo".

Harry obedeció, flexionando sus piernas para dejar su cadera en altura. La piel de su trasero se lucía en matices sonrosados y pálidos, con marcas de rasguños y mordidas.

"Solo... solo cocino cuando estoy feliz," suspiró.

"¿Y cuánto me costará eso?" Separó las mejillas del omega y con una mano posicionó su gruesa erección en la entrada de este.

"Y-yo..." Harry estranguló un gemido y pegó su frente al almohadón, sintiendo a Louis adentrándose en él, expandiéndolo; llenándolo. "Des-despacito, por favor."

"Sí," concedió, humedeciéndose los labios y colocando ambas manos a los costados de la cintura del omega para sujetarlo. "Estás tan lubricado, puedo entrar y salir a gusto."

"Es porque... me excitas mucho."

"¿Mucho?"

"Mhm..." Harry no mentía, su aroma era un delicioso indicador de la excitación que lo desbordaba. "No puedo esperar a..."

"¿A qué?," preguntó el alfa en un susurro mientras penetraba al omega con cuidado. No era un maldito bárbaro que disfrutara haciendo sufrir a su amante.

"A pasar mi celo contigo."

"Oh, bueno. Eso será..." Cerró los ojos y sintió un tirón en su vientre de solo pensarlo. "Fascinante."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y no dijeron más. El resto solo fue un nubarrón de perezosas y profundas penetraciones, de chupones y labios entregándose en besos duros y salvajes.

Fue Louis, sodomizando y sometiendo cada parte del omega; del que ya era su omega.

¿Lo mejor?

Al ojiverde parecía encantarle.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Louis estaba en una junta, de impecable traje y con unos delgados lentes sobre su tabique nasal. Miraba las estadísticas que sus trabajadores exponían en gráficos y asentía ante cada resumen financiero que ellos daban.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando las imágenes del proyector irritaron sus ojos, atenazando el pulgar y dedo índice de su mano derecha a los lagrimales de sus ojos, por debajo de los lentes.

Estaba un poco cansado...

En realidad, estaba desgarradoramente agotado.

Era esa época ocupada del año, esa donde los fiscalizadores gubernamentales llegaban de improviso a las empresas exigiendo todo tipo de información y datos para corroborar las fuentes de ingresos y así descartar posibles desfalcos; los cuales eran ilegales.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado. La empresa en donde era socio mayoritario, al ser muy rentable, siempre estaba en la mira de los fiscalizadores y por lo general sabía llevar la situación. No tenían nada que ocultar, no eran estafadores, solamente sabían trabajar las leyes para que estas actuaran a su favor.

"¿Cuánto _más_ va a durar la presentación?," murmuró con un puchero su secretario y amigo cercano, Niall.

Un omega que todo el mundo describía como dulce de nube. Con las mejores características físicas que podían buscarse en un omega. Piel pálida, enormes ojos celestes y pequeños labios pálidos. Con una platinada cabellera que siempre llevaba maravillosamente desordenada.

De personalidad tranquila y exasperantemente responsable. Louis no tenía ni puta idea de cómo Niall lo hacía, pero el secretario podía manejar absolutamente cada aspecto de la ajetreada agenda laboral de Louis; incluyendo festividades familiares y compromisos con amistades.

"Solo un poco más, déjalos explayarse." Codeó a Niall con cuidado, estrechando una sonrisa de labios juntos.

"Sí, los dejo. Solo no veo el punto de hacer esta junta. Estos datos puedo tenerlos perfectamente archivados en mi oficina."

"Sí, sé que puedes manejar toda esta empresa por ti mismo."

"Oh demonios, sí que puedo. Cuando me vaya se irán a la ruina, los dejaré sin nada."

"Mhm," aceptó Louis, sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de su amigo. No quería aceptar que eso pasaría; se negaba a hacerlo. "Aún falta para eso."

"No mucho, Zayn ya me está jodiendo los sesos."

Zayn, enemigo declarado de Louis. En realidad, un buen amigo con el que cursó carrera en la universidad. Louis siempre le tuvo afecto hasta que se enlazó con su secretario y lo embarazó, dejando a Louis con la horrible carencia de un brazo derecho. Ahora Louis tendría que aceptar a algún idiota como secretario durante el tiempo que Niall y Zayn, malditos hijos de puta, disfrutaban su vida como padres primerizos.

La persona que estaba haciendo la presentación, finalizó su monólogo ininterrumpido y Louis suspiró de alivio, colocándose de pie y girando para ver a su secretario omega, quien ordenaba una serie de papeles.

"No entiendo por qué debes tomar vacaciones. Solo contrátale una niñera al bicho y listo. No es como si esa cosa vaya a necesitar mucho cuidado."

Niall movió su cabeza a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros, sin levantar la vista continuó ordenando sus papeles.

"No dejes que Zayn te escuche decir eso. Anda muy sensible últimamente y no quiero que alguno de ustedes termine sin cabeza."

"A veces pareciera que el embarazado es él."

"Sí, lo mismo digo." Se colocó de pie y con su móvil en mano, comenzó a dictarle a Louis el resto de las actividades que había programadas para ese día, mientras se hacían camino al despacho de Louis.

Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y el ojiazul se desplomó sobre el enorme sofá en el que algunas veces había pasado la noche debido al exceso de trabajo.

"Hoy necesito comer algo ligero."

"Apuntado, mandaré a traer tu almuerzo a eso de la una con quince minutos. A las dos necesito que estés listo, iremos a cerrar el contrato de venta con los españoles."

"No quiero ir..."

"A las tres con quince, debemos estar de vuelta, hay tres accionistas que quieren conocer la nueva propuesta de expansión."

Louis sintió su móvil vibrar en lo que Niall hablaba sin parar. Llevó la mano a su móvil y lo desbloqueó, ignorando el gesto asesino de su secretario por ignorarlo.

Era un mensaje de Harry.

Maldita mierdecilla adicto al sexo, iba a terminar volviéndolo loco.

Luego seis días, misteriosamente para Louis, tener a Harry como omega había resultado, por decir lo menos, fascinante. El omega de cabello rizado era una mezcla hechizante de sumisión y rebeldía. Era la clase de persona cuyo actuar no podía anticiparse; Louis lentamente se acostumbraba a eso.

Hablaban poco, se besaban demasiado y el vino siempre estaba presente. El alfa prácticamente volvía a su casa solamente por ropa o trabajo; el resto del tiempo lo vivía en su oficina y en la casa que le alquilaba a Harry.

"¿Quién te mensajea?," preguntó Niall al ver que Louis no sacaba la vista de su móvil. "Estás sonriendo. Es escalofriante, hombre. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién murió que estás tan feliz?"

Louis negó y se guardó el móvil.

"Nada importante. Un mensaje de estos de compañías móviles."

"Estás mintiendo."

"Sí, pero no voy a decir nada."

"Bien, solo no hagas nada ilegal."

"Lo intento..."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista una ostentosa figura femenina perteneciente a una mujer mayor.

Un enorme abrigo de piel sintética cubría su esbelta figura. Con un tirante moño que recogía su cabello castaño y sus uñas perfectamente arregladas. Su sortija de matrimonio resaltaba en sus huesudas manos.

Louis botó el aire de sus pulmones y torció una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá, que gusto!"

"¡Nada de mamá, maldito ingrato!"

"Hola, Ivana..."

"¡Fuera de aquí!," le gritó al secretario de Louis.

Niall parpadeó y se apartó unos cuantos pasos, dándole la vía libre a la mujer que ingresó dando pisoteadas hoscas; una vez estuvo seguro caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta y bajo la suplicante mirada de Louis, dejó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Louis lo maldijo internamente, haciendo oídos sordos al discurso que su madre gritaba de manera exacerbada, agitando brazos y caminando de un lugar a otro.

"¡Tú lo sabías!"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," dijo con sinceridad, sujetándose la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

"¡¿Me vas a negar que sabías de tu padre tomando a una puta por amante?!"

"Oh, no... de eso sí sabía. La he visto algunas veces, buena chica... lindos senos."

Su madre lo observó con enormes ojos y labios entreabiertos, quedándose congelada en su lugar.

"N-no puedo... no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo me haces esto?"

Louis repasó su dentadura con la lengua, sintiendo de todo menos lástima por la mujer frente a él cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Es tú matrimonio, no el mío." Se encogió de hombros. "Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez, o la décima... ¿Por qué finges que te importa, siquiera?"

"¡Louis, no puedes hablarme así!"

"Sí, puedo... porque es a mí a quien vienes a joder cada vez que mi padre se busca una nueva amante... así que, sería lindo que por una vez pensaras en tu hijo, quien trabaja hasta la mierda solo para mantener este jodido barco a flote."

"Eres un... maldito, un desagradecido con tu madre," balbuceó en un lastimero llanto que hizo a Louis poner los ojos en blanco, lamentablemente acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas. "¡Yo lo di todo por ti!"

"Sí, lo sé... y estoy muy agradecido por tu capacidad para tenerme en tu vientre por nueve meses y luego eficientemente lanzarme en los brazos de las niñeras porque era más importante para ti, gastar todo el dinero familia y vivir la sofisticada vida social londinense, que quedarte en casa con tu hijo."

"...Louis," hipó, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y temblando.

"Hablaré con papá," aceptó finalmente, corriendo el rostro para no ver el lamentable espectáculo de su madre. "Ahora ve de compras o algo..."

Su madre inmediatamente se irguió y limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, empujando sus manos sobre su abrigo para borrar inexistentes desarreglos.

"Bien, supongo que... debo dejar que mi hijo trabaje en paz." Louis alzó las cejas y sonrió con cinismo. "Lamento... haberte incomodado con mis problemas, cielo, pero estoy agradecida de tu ofrecimiento para hablar con tu padre."

"Por supuesto..."

"Nos veremos el domingo, ¿verdad? Los Budhari han viajado desde la india solo para vernos..."

"Sí, no lo pongas en duda."

"Llevarás una acompañante me imagino."

"Niall arreglará algo para ese día."

"Bien, eso es todo."

Louis agitó los dedos de su mano izquierda en despedida y con una sonrisa vio a su madre salir de la oficina. Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, soltó un gruñido ronco, uno que se formó desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Se colocó de pie y tomó el auricular del teléfono fijo que lo conectaba con la oficina de Niall. Respirando calmadamente e intentando bajar la rabia que lo hacía tensar los músculos de su cuerpo. Su secretario respondió a los pocos pitidos y no tuvo tiempo a hablar cuando Louis le dijo que cancelara todas las actividades por el resto del día, que no se encontraba en condiciones de reunirse con nadie.

Agarró su billetera y las llaves de su vehículo y salió de la oficina, tanteando por su móvil para responder al mensaje que cierto omega le había enviado momentos antes, preguntándole a qué hora llegaría a casa.

Sentía que se asfixiaba, al igual que esa noche donde terminó en el distrito de Babilonia, y eso solo tenía una solución; Harry. El vientre de Louis se sintió cosquillear cuando tecleo la escueta respuesta de _'Voy en camino.'_

Porque esa no era _su_ casa, era una casa rentada para poder disfrutar de la ilícita relación de amantes que tenía con un prostituto y, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar en vez de ahí.

Así que no midió consecuencias, simplemente salió de la empresa y se montó en su carro, arrancando lo más rápido posible. Buscando una estación de radio sin quitar la vista de la autopista, con una de sus manos sujetando el volante.

Cuando un semáforo dio rojo, se dio el tiempo de ver nuevamente su móvil. Las diez llamadas perdidas de Niall y un mensaje de parte de este donde le decía que no se preocupara, que se tomara el día y que luego arreglarían ese desastre.

Louis como que amaba mucho al rubio. Le gustaba lo conciso y prudente que era, jamás preguntando más de lo debido y metiéndose en sus asuntos personales.

Louis no era bueno hablando de sus problemas, y odiaba que cada omega que tenía, sintiera la necesidad de transformarse en una especie de mártir salvador. Él era suficiente para hacerse cargo de sus inconvenientes, no necesitaba a nadie mirándolo con lástima o soltando ridículas e inservibles palabras melosas para hacerlo sentir mejor.

El viaje duró no más de quince minutos hasta la hermosa residencia donde mantenía al omega de grandes ojos verdes y apetitosos labios. Soltó un ronroneo de solo pensar en que Harry estaba esperándolo, quizá con alguna pieza de lencería; dispuesto para que Louis lo tomara.

Estacionó en el garaje y salió del vehículo, soltando el nudo de su corbata y tomando profundas respiraciones que hacían hinchar su pecho.

Al entrar a casa sintió un fuerte olor que lo hizo arrugar la nariz.

"¿Harry?" Llamó por lo alto, sin tener respuesta.

Con su ceño fruncido comenzó a indagar en las distintas estancias de la propiedad, dirigiéndose finalmente a la cocina, y _voilà._

El joven omega estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida en el enorme ventanal que alumbraba toda la cocina. Lucía desastroso, con sus rizos desordenados y salvajes, luciendo únicamente una holgada camiseta con manchas. Cruzaba el brazo derecho por sobre su abdomen para atenazar los dedos en su cintura. En los dedos de su mano izquierda sostenía un cigarro que se llevaba lentamente a los labios, ahuecando las mejillas para succionar el humo.

"¿Harry?," lo llamó con cautela. El rizado giró el rostro hacia Louis. Y fue demasiado. Fue Harry sorbiendo su nariz con suavidad, apretando los labios antes de darle una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. Con enormes ojos aguándose de la nada. "¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?"

Louis miró una bandeja que se encontraba al lado de la encimera de mármol donde Harry se apoyaba. Había una especie de bizcocho todo chamuscado de un profundo color negro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y botó el humo, desenroscando su lengua para lamerse los labios tentativamente. Sus largas y torneadas piernas a la vista, desnudas y lechosas, con pequeños cardenales de besos en los muslos.

"Ocurrieron cosas. Eso puedes verlo, creo." Louis levantó una ceja, esperando una explicación, algo que no obtuvo. "¿Me trajiste algo?"

Harry tenía un pequeño puchero sobresaliendo de sus labios. Louis estuvo seriamente tentado a olvidar el tema de su casa oliendo a incendio; no lo hizo.

"No, no te traje nada..." ladró hosco, provocando que Harry rodara los ojos. Genial, simplemente genial; su omega le tenía tanto respeto que era asombroso, ¿no? "No me ruedes los ojos. ¿No vas a decir nada de esto?"

"¿Esto?" Señaló la bandeja, Louis asintió con un movimiento lento. "Esto salió mal."

"Sí... lo veo, ¿puedes decirme algo al respecto?"

"¿Tengo alternativa?"

"No."

"Bastardo... Bien, quizá quise cocinar, no... en realidad no quería, pero parecía una buena idea, así que busqué una receta en internet y el resultado, bueno, ya ves..." Señaló con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo a la bandeja quemada. "No salió bien. ¿Crees que podamos comerlo igual? Me da pena botarlo."

"Definitivamente no, no comeremos eso."

"¡Me esforcé!" gimió ofendido, frunciendo el ceño y dejando sus pequeños labios rojizos entreabiertos. Su aroma podía sentirse levemente debido al olor del bizcocho.

"Sí, de eso no hay duda. Dios, Harry..." Se rió, acercándose para oler el bizcocho quemado. "Esto es una mierda. Lo siento, pero..." Apretó los labios, siéndole imposible no comenzar a reír.

La risa del alfa contagió al omega, quien se tapaba el rostro con una mano, sacudiendo sus hombros mientras reía por lo bajo.

"Ya basta," pidió el omega entre risas, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Exhaló el humo hacia el techo, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. "No pienso volver a pisar la cocina."

"Sí, gracias por eso."

Harry apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que se encontraba sobre la encimera de mármol en la que reposaba su espalda baja y, lentamente, caminó hasta Louis. Arrastró sus manos por el pecho del alfa hasta el comienzo de su camisa, usando sus largos dedos para desabotonar los primeros botones.

"Creo que..." Se relamió los labios, coqueteando con sus delicadas pestañas las cuales agitaba lento. "Estoy estresado. Necesito algo de sexo para sacar este desastre de mi sistema."

"¿Tú estás estresado?," preguntó con una risa mordaz, Louis. Él sí había tenido un día de mierda y estaba en su derecho para estar estresado. No por una simple receta que salió mal.

"Más que eso, al borde de un colapso neurótico."

"Entiendo la sensación."

"¿Mal día?"

"El peor..." Tragó, bajando la mirada hasta los dedos de Harry que se empujaban en su pecho, rasguñando sobre la tela de su camisa. "Hoy..."

"Ugh, ¿es necesario hablar de esto?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Solo digo... que tienes a este increíble y hermoso omega dispuesto a dejarse follar la boca ahora mismo, y estás perdiendo la oportunidad."

"¿Increíble y hermoso omega?" Torció la esquina derecha de su boca, ladeando una sonrisa.

Y en Harry aparecieron hoyuelos y mejillas pintadas de rosa, ojos brillantes de pupilas dilatas; apareció ese instinto que hacía a Louis sentirse deseado.

"Sí, no quise explayarme mucho al respecto, pero puedes sumarle encantador, dios en la cama, sexy, elocuente, divertido y muy... muy bueno en..." deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Louis, agarrando con fuerza la hombría del alfa que comenzaba a despertar. "Hacer feliz a millonarios hombres ególatras, de ojos azules, pelo castaño y grande polla."

"¿Así, eres bueno en eso?"

"El mejor. Eres un alfa con suerte." Harry entrelazó ambas manos con las de Louis, tirando de él para que salieran de la cocina.

Era increíble, ¿no lo era?

Harry era increíble. Louis prácticamente no podía recordar por qué demonios había estado tan estresado en primer lugar. En ese preciso instante ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una compañía por dirigir. Todo lo de él, estaba enfocado en el omega caminando frente suyo, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

En su aroma espeso y sensual, en la manera en que sus manos entrelazadas encajaban maravillosamente.

Algo se removió en su pecho. Aquel instinto animal de posesividad, ese que aullaba porque lo reclamara, porque lo hiciera suyo. Era difícil hacer que su alfa se apaciguara cuando todos sus instintos parecían exacerbarse por causa del ojiverde.

Llegaron a la habitación, donde los besos comenzaron. Con roces de labios que decantaban en flojos chasquidos al separarse. La lengua de la boca de Louis perfilando los bordes de los labios de Harry mientras con sus manos, recorría cada una de sus curvas.

Harry sabía a tabaco y caramelo, a pasión y sensaciones libidinosas. Gimoteando suave por Louis, mientras este enroscaba sus dedos en el borde de su camiseta para poder desnudarlo.

"Lou," lloriqueó al sentir los dientes de Louis pellizcando la piel de sus clavículas. "Lou, he si-sido bueno, ¿verdad?"

"El mejor..."

"Mhm... Por ti. Solo soy bueno por ti."

Louis se apartó, entornando los ojos al omega, quien se encontraba bajo él; tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

"¿Qué quieres, manipulador?"

"...Y dicen que los alfas no pueden comprender a los omegas."

"Somos una excepción a la regla. Ahora dime, cariño, ¿qué quieres?"

Harry hundió aún más su cabeza en la cama, mirando a la nada, a ese punto vacío que Louis también buscaba cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos.

"Ropa."

"¿Ropa? Como... ¿ropa de diseñador y todo eso?"

"Sí..." Suspiró Harry, con mejillas rojas y ojos soñadores.

"Quizás... unas camisas Gucci," ofreció Louis, enarcando las cejas y tirando de sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

Harry ronroneó a sus palabras.

"Louis, me encanta cuando hablas sucio."

"Oh, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor." Se acercó al oído de Harry y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. "Botas Saint Laurent."

"¡Hmmm!" Tarareó en un gemido. "Más."

"Chaquetas Marc Jacobs."

"Estoy... cerca," dijo, fingiendo estar próximo a un orgasmo. Ganándose una risa por parte del alfa.

"Prada, Tiffany, Dior, Versace."

"¡Oh Dios!"

El gemido de Harry resonó en las paredes, sacó una vibrante carcajada del pecho de Louis y fue motivo para que juntaran sus bocas. Ambos sonriendo, dándose pequeños lametones y jugando a morder los labios del otro.

Los problemas de Louis habían quedado lejos, apartados en un rincón de su cabeza. Porque todo se resumía a ese preciso y simple momento. Con manos juguetonas, con risas fáciles y feromonas llenando la habitación.

Era simple sexo y se sentía como todo menos eso. Se sentía como un desliz en el tiempo, uno que lo llevaba a la época fácil de su vida, esa donde todo era divertido y se componía de juegos; a su inocente infancia.

Le gustaba como Harry mojaba sus labios, empujando saliva en ellos con su lengua. Le gustaba como trataba de tomar el control de la situación y como sus rizos se desasían cuando pasaba los dedos entre estos.

"Pídelo..."

"¿Qué cosa?," preguntó el omega, exponiendo su cuello para que Louis continuara besándolo.

"Lo que quieras, Harry. Pide lo que malditamente quieras."

"Lou..."

"Voy a conseguirlo para ti."

Harry lloriqueó de placer cuando los dientes de Louis comenzaron a mordisquear pequeños tramos de piel, siguiendo el juego con su lengua.

"Más besos..."

"¿Más besos?" repitió en pregunta el alfa, sin comprender.

"Sí. Eso... eso quiero. Más besos, más dientes, más labios. Tus manos. Tu cuerpo... Que me tomes."

Louis se apartó, quedando de rodillas frente a Harry, frente a ese omega de lechosa piel y ojos opacos. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde, él mismo no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

Harry relamió sus labios y estiró los brazos hacia Louis.

"Voy a tomarte como nunca he tomado a nadie antes, omega," sentenció. Lanzando su camisa a lo lejos y recostándose sobre el precioso chico que parecía encajar a la perfección con él.

Harry cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro suave. Temblando como una delicada hoja, dejando el control sobre Louis.

"Hazlo... Tómame como nunca me ha tomado nadie, alfa."

Louis sintió sus caninos picar, su ritmo cardíaco verse tormentosamente aumentado. Sus manos sintiéndose afiebradas y ansiosas en busca de más... De más de Harry.

Y se besaron de nuevo, y eso era todo. Eso era sabores estallando en la boca del otro, era calor de piel contra piel, era instinto y algo más.

Algo más...

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Louis habló con su padre y le explicó lo molesto que era tener a su madre haciendo escándalos en la empresa solamente porque él no sabía mantener a raya a sus putas amantes. La discusión fue catastrófica y ácida.

Dos alfas tan orgullosos enfrentándose no era algo que cualquiera deseara presenciar, sin embargo, había logrado hacer que el hombre entrara en razón y eso significaba que al menos tendría un poco de tranquilidad.

Las cosas con el omega de ojos verdes también iban bien... quizá un poco mejor que bien, pero Louis no lo admitiría. Los días pasaban como un moderno cuento de hadas, donde todo se sentía correcto y brillante, donde miraba con ansiedad su reloj de muñeca para ver cuánto faltaba para salir del trabajo y así poder irse a... a casa.

Ese maravilloso lugar que Louis seriamente estaba pensando en comprar. Porque ya lo sentía propio, porque Harry ya había hecho de él lo que se le había dado en gana, decorando a gusto.

El omega hacía las cosas fáciles para Louis. Sin quejas ni molestas preguntas, sin exigir más de lo que Louis estaba dispuesto a darle. Sonriendo por las cosas más simples e infantiles.

Y Louis... estaba cautivado, en ese preciso momento, literalmente. Porque era un viernes por la noche, y él se encontraba en un suntuoso restaurante con algunos amigos, todos bebiendo costosos licores mientras descueraban a la competencia; Sin embargo, todos hablaban y Louis solo podía mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

Fotos y fotos.

Un ebrio Harry Styles al parecer había encontrado que era una maravillosa idea tomarse fotos con la ropa que había comprado ese día.

Con fallidos intentos de parecer sensual, por el contrario, viéndose hilarante por decir lo menos. Con sus párpados caídos y las prendas mal puestas, luciendo sus hermosas piernas al desnudo.

Louis tecleó un rápido mensaje, diciéndole que se mantuviera lejos de la cocina y que volvería tarde. La respuesta llegó pronto, un hermoso dedo corazón con una perfecta uña esmaltada en negro.

Sonrió, percatándose de que ninguno de sus amigos seguía hablando. Levantó la vista, bien sí, mierda... lo estaban mirando a él.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Zayn Malik, su mejor amigo. Su hermoso rostro filoso completamente contraído debido a su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios apretados en un intento por esconder su sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué...hablan?," se rió, restándole importancia. Buscando su vaso de cerveza y dándole un largo trago. Carraspeó al pasar todo el brebaje.

"Estabas sonriendo, Tommo," acusó otro de ellos. Liam Payne. Un beta que había sido amigo de Louis desde la universidad. Con enormes ojos de cachorro y un perfecto cabello engominado.

"No... solo, leía un correo."

"Ya, es que ahora... resulta que aquí somos idiotas, ¿eh?" volvió a decir Zayn, frotando su prolija barba.

"Este anda de puto," bromeó el cuarto integrante del grupo, Nick Grimshaw, un alfa.

"¡Eh! Más respeto que soy tu jefe."

"No mientras yo esté pagando los tragos, maricón."

Louis rodó los ojos y buscó con la mirada a un mesero, levantando la mano para llamar su atención.

"Dejen de meterse en lo que no les ataña y pidan otra ronda. Yo la pago."

"Bueno, si se va a poner así cada vez que lo pillemos en algo... No me quejo," bromeó Liam, golpeando el hombro de Zayn con el propio.

"No me pillaron en nada," gruñó. "Solo estaba sonriendo, joder."

"El tema... hijito de puta, es que tú nunca sonríes," aclaró Nick, como si fuera una obligación hacerlo. Louis no recordaba por qué demonios era amigo de él.

Eran unos fastidiosos bastardos. No debería haber salido con ellos, realmente no debería.

"Ya déjenlo. No hay mentira que dure cien años... En algún momento tendrá que presentarla."

Louis frunció el ceño a las palabras de Zayn. Lo miró en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Por qué asumes que es ella?"

"¿Entonces si estamos hablando de alguien, eh?"

"Ya. Váyanse a la mierda." Se colocó de pie y antes de que pudieran reclamarle, les dijo: "Voy a fumar, vuelvo en un rato."

Louis salió del restaurante, tanteando en los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón en busca de sus cigarrillos mentolados.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Una llamada entrante de Harry.

Se llevó un cigarro a la boca al mismo tiempo que respondía, llevándole el móvil a la oreja y sujetándolo entre su hombro y el costado de su cabeza.

"¿Ya quemaste la casa?," preguntó con diversión. Usando su encendedor para prender el cigarrillo. Dio una profunda calada, ahuecando sus mejillas y apretando los labios.

_"Lou..."_

"¿Hm?"

 _"Y-yo... hice... Ven a casa."_ Harry arrastraba encantadoramente las palabras. Sonando más lento que de costumbre.

"No puedo todavía, cariño. Estoy con mis amigos, ¿recuerdas?"

_"Vomité..."_

"Gracias por informarme."

_"Y me... me siento solo."_

"Solo acuéstate, estás así por todo el champagne que bebiste."

_"N-no, no... es, ugh. Voy a vomitar de nuevo."_

"Nadie te detiene."

_"Ten-ten-tengo... hammmbre."_

"¿Quieres que te lleve algo?"

 _"Sí,"_ suspiró en un ronroneó. Louis sonrió con el cigarrillo en su boca.

"¿Qué quieres de comer?"

_"Sexo..."_

"No puedes comer sexo."

_"Voy a lu-lubricar y me meteré una banana."_

"Retiro lo dicho," se carcajeó, atorándose con el humo. Louis esperó a que Harry dijera algo más, sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. "¿Harry?"

Siguió esperando y solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar una suave respiración al otro lado de la línea.

Harry seguramente, no... definitivamente se había quedado dormido.

Colgó la llamada y terminó su cigarrillo con tranquilidad, repasando nuevamente las fotos que el omega le había enviado.

Cuando le dijo a Harry que iba a salir con sus amigos, este simplemente corrió en busca de unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y aseguró que su noche sería mucho más divertida; algo que al parecer no había sido mentira.

Louis sabía que Harry adoraba la diversión, ser libre y disfrutar de todo lo que llegara a él. No habían necesitado conversaciones profundas para poder comenzar a conocerse, solo había que observar y al parecer ambos eran buenos en eso.

En quedarse mirando el uno al otro, sin palabras innecesarias siendo desparramadas por sus bocas, solo bebiendo poesía muda que era expresada a través de suaves movimientos corpóreos; como lo eran los largos dedos de Harry pincelando el pecho de Louis, o la nariz del alfa acariciando justo por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja del omega.

Y también habían aprendido a escuchar al otro, Louis ya sabía cómo sonaba el corazón de Harry cuando jugaba a morder sus clavículas; un delicioso crescendo que marcaba su frenético pulso. También había aprendido que siempre ahogaba su voz antes de que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Y tanto más, sabía tanto más... pero aun así había mucho más que descubrir, un universo en el océano que era ese omega.

Un privilegio que el dinero le permitía tener.

Finalmente entró de vuelta al restaurante, sintiéndose pleno. Con deseos de vanagloriarse ante el mundo que solo podía ser un mero espectador en ese juego donde él manejaba las piezas.

Vio a sus amigos, envueltos en risas extravagantes, brindando por lo alto e ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Eran hombres arrogantes y la mayor parte del tiempo no buenas personas, aun así, eran sus amigos. Los únicos reales.

Brindó con ellos, se integró en la conversación e ignoró las insistencias de ellos para que les hablara del o la omega que, estaban seguros, Louis ocultaba. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a hablar de Harry...

En un principio por orgullo, pero en ese momento... las motivaciones que lo obligaban a esconder a ese chico de risa floja y gusto por el té con jengibre y miel, eran mucho más complejas. No era la superficie fatua del _qué dirán_ , no. Ya era algo mucho más intenso, más posesivo.

Quería a Harry para él, únicamente para él. No quería que nadie más se viera cautivado por los montones de atributos que el omega parecía tener.

Así que fue vago, fue todo menos honesto.

Y ellos lo dejaron pasar, sin más opciones. Conocedores del carácter tozudo de Louis Tomlinson. Simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía y felicitaron por milésima vez a Zayn por el cercano nacimiento de su hijo; uno él y Zayn esperaban con emoción.

Louis se despidió de ellos y llamó a su chofer para que lo llevara de vuelta a donde cierto omega se encontraría profundamente dormido.

"Buenas noches, señor," saludó el hombre, abriendo una puerta trasera para el alfa. Louis sonrió y palmeó su hombro.

"Hola Tom, lamento haberte hecho esperar hasta esta hora."

"No, no se preocupe, me he entretenido con un buen libro. Ya sabe cómo soy, el tiempo vuela cuando estoy leyendo."

"Me alegra oír eso," dijo con sinceridad adentrándose en el vehículo. Con piernas separadas y su nuca haciendo presión en el respaldo del asiento.

El viaje fue parsimonioso, Louis tarareó por lo bajo la agradable música que Tom había puesto y se relajó, sonriendo tontamente. Quizá también se había propasado un poco con el alcohol, pero estaba en su derecho.

Al día siguiente debería lidiar con un horrible almuerzo familiar. Con personas fastidiosas y una omega que ni recordaba, pero que Niall le había encajado como cita para ese evento. Así que sí, lo tenía merecido. La juerga, el alcohol y todo lo que ayudara a eliminar de su cabeza la tortura a la que sería sometido.

Al llegar, Louis se despidió del chofer, indicándole que fuera a casa puesto que ya no ocuparía sus servicios. Era un buen hombre, uno de confianza. Él era quien llevaba y traía a Harry cuando este gustaba de salir para reventar de buena gana la tarjeta prácticamente ilimitada que Louis había dispuesto para su uso.

No era como si unos cuantos miles fueran a afectar su cuenta bancaria.

Se adentró en la enorme casa, lanzando sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor. Tropezando lerdamente cuando se sacó los zapatos haciendo únicamente uso de sus pies. Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro en todo momento.

Caminó hasta la habitación, esperando encontrar a Harry.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver la cama vacía.

"¿Harry?" lo llamó, caminando hasta el baño en suite; tampoco estaba ahí.

Siguió llamándolo mientras buscaba en los rincones de la casa. Una vibración baja formándose en su pecho, su alfa interno comenzando gruñir por la falta del omega.

Finalmente, sin ningún otro lugar por el que buscar, salió al jardín. A ese pequeño paraíso de verde y de flores.

La borrachera ya no era sino un recuerdo agradable dentro de la extraña sensación que lo consumía lento, como un fuego de brasas.

Parpadeó. Varias veces.

Un bulto tirado sobre el césped, completamente desnudo a excepción de una blusa hecha con lentejuelas de colores. Sosteniendo una botella de vino, prácticamente tiritando de frío.

Se frotó el rostro con las palmas de las manos, obligándose a no gruñir.

A paso rápido caminó hasta el ebrio y dormido omega, colocándose de cuclillas y removiéndolo por el hombro con cuidado.

"Harry, despierta..." intentó, sin mucho éxito. Afiató aún más su agarre en el hombro del chico y lo sacudió con más fuerza. "Vamos, pequeña amenaza. Despierta."

"Uhmn..."

Lo vio acurrucarse en sí mismo y suspirar entre sueños.

"No, no... nada de eso, puto insensato. Despierta o te dejaré aquí y me iré a dormir."

"Lou... abrazo. Hace frío."

"Por supuesto que hace frío. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Dormir aquí afuera. Ven vamos..." Lo obligó a sentarse, tirando de él para que se colocara de pie.

Harry finalmente obedeció, lanzando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Louis, intentando trepar sobre este. El alfa lo rodeó con ambas manos a la altura de los glúteos, forzándolo a levantar sus piernas para que con estas le rodeara las caderas.

Los músculos de sus bíceps se tensaban y endurecían debido a la fuerza aplicada para sujetar al omega.

Harry encontró su lugar en la curvatura del cuello y hombro de Louis, donde dejó caer su cabeza, soplando pequeñas bocanadas de aire tibio. Se acurrucó como un enorme felino y dejó que Louis lo llevara al interior de la habitación que compartían.

"No quise la banana," murmuró de la nada. Voz rasposa y susurrante, tan somnolienta que invitaba a bostezar.

Louis resopló, dictándose mentalmente que no debía romper en una risa; no en ese momento. Por lo que hizo un vago "Hm" y acostó a Harry en la cama. Le sacó la delgada blusa y lo tapó con las mantas, Harry siempre dormía desnudo así que no perdería tiempo poniéndole un pijama.

"Conmigo," demandó el omega, palmeando el otro lado de la cama. Su mano cayendo pesada sobre el edredón.

"Ya voy, ya voy."

Louis rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas, quedando únicamente en bóxer. Se acostó al lado de Harry quien prácticamente trepó hasta quedar encima de él, acurrucado en su totalidad, sonriendo bobamente mientras una mano de Louis se colocaba en su espalda baja.

"Quiero... pizza," refunfuñó el omega al mismo tiempo que se quedaba dormido. Louis solo inhaló profundo sobre los cabellos de Harry, llenándose de su delicioso aroma. Su alfa regocijándose en su interior debido a la sensación de dominancia y posesividad de ese momento.

Tenía a Harry en sus brazos, justo como debía ser.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Ambos se encontraban desayunando en el jardín, en un juego de terraza, cómodo y acolchado. La mesa llena de masas dulces, fruta y rebanadas de tostada que podían comerse con mantequilla, mermelada o queso. Louis bebía un té mientras que Harry disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente.

El día estaba ligeramente nublado, con atisbos de sol cuando las nubes decidían moverse. La brisa era fresca y el aroma de las flores funcionaba como un propicio estímulo para sus sentidos.

Louis bajó la tasa, luego de haberle dado un profundo sorbo, dejándola sobre un elegante y pequeño plato de porcelana a juego.

"Entonces... ¿vamos a hablar de tu divertida noche?," preguntó al mismo tiempo que colocaba los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos bajo su barbilla. Mirando al omega con socarronería.

"Oh, ya cállate," musitó Harry con un puchero, sentado frente a Louis. Lanzando una pequeña pieza de uva a Louis. "Los chicos solo quieren tener diversión."

"Sí, así veo..." Vio la silueta de Nani, una adorable mujer que había contratado para que ayudara en la casa, debido a que sin importar cuanto Harry dijera que podía hacer todo él, necesitaban a alguien que pudiera cocinar sin quemar la casa o limpiar sin romper todo a su paso. "¿Sí, Nani?"

La mujer sonrió y entregó a Louis el periódico.

"Pensé que querrías leerlo mientras desayunas."

"Eres un amor," la halagó el alfa, intentando no verse afectado por cierto travieso omega que había comenzado a deslizar un pie por la pierna izquierda del alfa. Los fríos dedos de Harry rozando con delicadeza su piel.

"No es nada, ¿va a necesitar algo más?"

"No..." Louis tragó al sentir como el pie de Harry llegaba hasta su rodilla. El omega desparramándose en su silla hacia abajo para alcanzar más a Louis. "Creo que... estamos bien. Puedes ir a hacer las compras."

"Por supuesto, que disfruten el desayuno."

La mujer desapareció ante la vista de Louis. El alfa giró el rostro, con el ceño fruncido para ver al omega.

"Eso fue de muy mal gusto, putito."

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su desayuno, acomodándose en su asiento y quitando su pie del alfa.

"Ella te estaba coqueteando."

"Harry..." sonrió sin separar los labios. Bordes estirados y ojos brillantes con diversión. "Tiene más de cincuenta años."

"¡Eso es peor aún! ¿No sabes que a esa edad es cuando más calientes se ponen?" Fingió un temblor y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. "Que espanto... una zorra coqueteando con mi alfa en mis narices."

Louis sintió un hormigueó en su vientre ante las palabras de Harry. Un simple 'mi alfa'.

"Está casada... con hijos y nietos."

"Y más encima sin moral. ¿Qué demonios está mal con este mundo?"

"Su esposo... es Tom, mi chofer."

"¡¿El calvo simpático?!" preguntó con horror, llevándose una mano al pecho. Louis se humedeció los labios y asintió, sonriendo. "No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es capaz de serle infiel a ese buen hombre?"

Negó, a sabiendas de que era un juego.

"No lo sé... supongo que no la puedo culpar. Soy irresistible."

El omega rodó los ojos y se llevó un muffin de arándano a la boca. Dio una mascada grande y limpió las migas de las comisuras de sus labios con su pulgar, chupándolo ante la intensa mirada del alfa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con la boca llena.

"No hables con la boca llena es de mala educación." Harry abrió la boca dejando a Louis una clara vista de lo que había en su interior. El alfa bajó la vista, con cejas enarcadas y lentos pestañeos. "Gracias, bastardo. Se me ha quitado el apetito."

"Pues a mí no," respondió con una carcajada.

"Entonces llena esa panza. A ver si ganas algo de peso."

"Hmmm" tarareó, agarrando una tostada y una lámina de queso. Se la comió en pequeñas mordidas mientras Louis se preparaba un segundo té, con la tetera hermética dejando salir un chorro hirviendo de agua sobre su taza. "¿Y que tal tu noche? ¿Algo memorable que contar?"

Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Lo mismo de siempre. Son mis amigos hace bastante."

"Debe ser genial," enfatizó el omega con una sonrisa triste, una que era nublada por sus verdes fanales.

"¿No tenías amigos en el distrito?" Harry negó y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. "¿Por qué no me cuentas de eso?"

"¿Realmente quieres saber?"

Louis pensó la respuesta unos segundos. No le gustaba escuchar problemas ajenos, menos sentir lastima por otros, y Harry lucía como alguien que no aceptaría tal sentimiento. Al final se decantó por asentir con lentitud, porque realmente era estúpido; ese omega lo volvía estúpido.

"Bien, pero no esperes un gran relato." Harry se acomodó en su lugar, recogiendo sus piernas y encerrándolas entre sus brazos para mantenerlas pegadas a él. Sus pálidas rodillas mostrando pequeños cardenales de besos. "Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño pequeño, por lo que fui enviado a estas casas de menores, las cuales son una pesadilla. Milagrosamente al poco tiempo me adoptó una pareja que no podía tener hijos, un alfa y una beta. Ellos eran geniales, les decía padres y todo, hasta que mi condición de omega se presentó cuando cumplí los quince años. Entonces... al parecer la que era mi madre se sintió amenazada de que pudiera robarle a su esposo, el hombre que, bien, yo consideraba mi padre y me echó de casa. No tenía dinero ni hogar, no quería volver al refugio de menores así que terminé en Babilonia."

Louis parpadeó un total de cinco veces en lo que duró el relato. Una historia contada de manera superficial, sin emociones algunas. Harry luciendo completamente tranquilo, compuesto. No había nada que delatara dolor en él. Se acomodaba sus rizos y esperaba una reacción por parte del alfa, con hoyuelos a la vista debido a su calmada sonrisa.

"Harry..."

"¿Qué?" soltó una risilla ácida, ronca y sin humor alguno. "¿Vas a decir que lo sientes? ¿O te vas a sentir responsable por mi pasado? Oh, pobre gusano y tu triste pasado..."

Louis bajó la vista. Sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus párpados. Un alfa hermoso, algo no muy común entre los de su casta.

"Una mierda si voy a sentir lástima por ti," respondió finalmente. Levantando la barbilla con burla. El ceño de Harry se frunció y Louis se repasó los labios con su lengua, mirando al omega con orgullo. "Cuando eres malditamente astuto, a veces hasta me cuesta creer que eres omega."

"¿Astuto?"

"Estás aquí, vistiendo un pijama de diseñador, con anillos Tiffany en tus dedos. Seguramente ya has sacado suficiente dinero, como para poder dejarme cuando se te de la puta gana. ¿Sentir lástima? No, cariño. No soy tan estúpido."

Las feromonas del omega se dispararon al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro. Ojos de pradera buscando correr de la intensa mirada del alfa, refugiándose en puntos vagos del jardín.

"Bien, supongo que no te hiciste millonario gracias a tu bonito rostro," coqueteó Harry. Y había ese algo más en su voz, esas chispas que despertaban parvadas de aves en el vientre del alfa. "Algo de inteligencia debes de tener."

"Solo un poco... si fuera más inteligente, no estarías aquí."

"Oh, eso suena a peligro." Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó una cucharadita de espesa miel la cual llevó a su boca, desenroscando su lengua a tiempo para verter aquel dulce ambar sobre ella. Louis observó todo, como la lengua de Harry era envuelta por la miel y luego llevada a lo profundo de su boca, con restos quedando impresos en sus labios. "Dime, Louis... ¿me consideras un peligro?"

El alfa dejó que en sus labios se esbozara una sonrisa, sin mostrar sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Con cejas arqueadas y un tono sugerente le dijo:

"Dime, Harry.... ¿debo considerarte un peligro?" Estiró su brazo para limpiar los labios de Harry, arrastrando su pulgar sobre estos. La miel quedando adherida a su propia piel. Harry Sacó la lengua y chupó el pulgar de Harry; succionó con afán, ahuecando sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos.

"Solo cuando estemos en la cama," suspiró cuando el pulgar de Louis hubo dejado su boca.

"¿Ves? Astuto..."

Louis recogió su brazo y volvió a su té. Continuaron su desayuno en silencio, fingiendo de buena gana que el ambiente no estaba cargado por las pesadas feromonas de ambos.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" preguntó luego de unos minutos el omega. Voz emocionada, con restos de chocolate en los bordes de su boca.

Louis le acercó una servilleta a Harry, quien la aceptó gustosamente.

"No sé qué harás tú. Yo tengo un almuerzo importante."

"Oh. Bueno, puedes llevarme contigo."

"No lo creo," respondió abriendo el periódico y yendo directamente a la sección de economía. "Es un almuerzo de negocios."

"No me importa, quiero ir."

"Ya te dije que no, Harry." Un golpe seco sobre la mesa hizo que Louis levantara la vista del periódico. Harry lo observaba con un notorio puchero y entrecejo fruncido. "Discúlpate."

"No."

"Harry..." advirtió.

La paz de minutos atrás quedando maravillosamente olvidada. Porque con Harry nada parecía ser duradero.

"Quiero. Ir," exigió nuevamente el omega entre dientes. Su aroma tornándose fuerte.

"Ve a donde se te de la puta gana, omega, pero yo no te llevaré conmigo." El omega se colocó de pie y agarró el té de Louis, lanzándolo contra el suelo y posteriormente cruzándose de brazos en un gesto desafiante. "¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?"

"Voy a ir."

"No, no irás. Adelante, ve y rompe todo si quieres, pero no irás." Volvió la vista a su periódico y no la levantó ni siquiera cuando escuchó el estruendo provocado por Harry al voltear la mesa con todo lo que tenía encima. Louis bufó y se colocó de pie, guardando el periódico bajo su brazo. "Bien, puedes tomar su escándalo e irte a la mierda. Yo no pienso estar aquí para presenciarlo."

Louis caminó hasta el interior de la casa, seguido por Harry, quien lo llamaba en una rabieta, con su voz sonando por todo lo alto.

"¡Ignora a la puta de tu madre pero a mí no! ¡No lo permito!" No respondió, solo porque el concepto que tenía de su madre no era el más elevado. Buscaba su billetera y las llaves de su vehículo. No pensaba quedarse a presenciar una escena del omega, no le pagaba para eso.

Las encontró al mismo tiempo que Harry se paraba frente a él. Enormes ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas, notoriamente molesto.

"¡¿Por qué no quieres llevarme?!" gritó. Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Louis rodó los ojos.

"Harry... quedamos en que eres inteligente, ¿verdad? Pues no arruines la imagen que tengo de ti. Esta rabieta ridícula no te queda"

"Oh, no, alfa. Créeme... esta no es una maldita rabieta."

"¿No lo es?," preguntó con incredulidad, acerándose al omega, quien no retrocedió.

"¡No!," exclamó nuevamente, intentando empujar a Louis, pero fallando. "Esto eres tú, siendo un hijo de puta. ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado en esta jodida casa?!"

"¡¿Encerrado?! ¡Dices encerrado como si no te permitiera salir!"

Harry entornó los ojos en dirección al alfa, cruzándose de brazos por sobre su pecho. Con su delgado rostro luciendo notoriamente contraído debido a la molestia.

"¿Realmente crees que puedes mantener a alguien feliz solo dándole una puta tarjeta para que compre lo que quiera?"

"Sí."

"Con razón sigues soltero."

Louis bufó una risa irónica.

"¿Sabes cuantos omegas querrían estar en tú lugar?"

"¿Sabes cuantos alfas pueden estar en tu lugar? No creas que eres el único con dinero en el mundo."

Y se miraron, con el desafío destilando de sus ojos.

"Adelante, la puerta es grande. Toma tus cosas y lárgate."

Estúpido, eso fue lo primero que se dijo Louis mentalmente. Ya había usado esa técnica de provocación otras veces cuando sus parejas comenzaban a joderlo, y siempre funcionaba, sin embargo, dudaba que en esa ocasión lo hiciera. Porque Harry no era como otros omegas, y es que rasgos de su propia naturaleza, pocos habían.

"Vale," respondió el omega con una sonrisa. Volteando para ir en buscas de sus cosas. No pudo dar más de unos cuantos pasos cuando la mano de Louis, apretada en su pálida muñeca, lo detuvo. Volvió a darle cara al alfa, tirando de su brazo para que lo soltara. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

Louis arrugó el entrecejo y sacó la cuenta.

"Un mes... o algo así."

"Sí, más de un mes. ¿Cuántas veces hemos salido los dos?" Louis abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. No pudo, porque no había un número. Nunca había sacado a Harry, en todo ese tiempo jamás había salido con él. "¿Ves como sí eres un hijo de puta?"

El alfa rodó los ojos, buscando alguna bravata con la que poder salir de esa situación. ¿Terminar todo con Harry en ese momento? ¿Cuándo estaba teniendo los mejores días de su vida? Ni soñarlo.

Por supuesto que no era porque le gustaba el omega, imposible.

"No. No es tan simple..."

Harry miró al suelo, intentando hacerse más pequeño. Bucles de emociones, Louis no sabía cómo llevarle el ritmo. Y es que el omega pasaba de ser un tormentoso caudal a ser una frágil figura de porcelana que no debía tocarse porque podría simplemente quebrarse.

"¿Te avergüenzo? ¿Es eso?"

Y, sí. Louis simplemente no podía ir y presentar a Harry, sin importar cuan hermoso fuera el omega, no pertenecía a su círculo social.

"Harry..."

"¡Venga, dilo!"

"¡¿Pero qué mierda quieres que diga?! Sí, eres un maldito prostituto... ¿Crees que voy a ir por ahí presentándote a mis amigos? ¡¿A mi familia?!"

"¡¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que tus amigos y familia puedan pensar de mí?!" gritó el omega, abriéndose de brazos e inclinándose hacia adelante. Su aroma era fuerte, amargo... lejano de aquella encantadora esencia que tanto había cautivado al alfa. "Vale, que no me conoces mucho entonces."

"No me importa, Harry. No vas a ir." Louis lo miró severamente. Sus caninos picaban, todo en él le exigía que se impusiera al omega. Él era el alfa, y jamás había dejado que un omega le levantara la voz.

"¡Sí voy a ir!" Dio un paso hasta el ojiverde y llevó su mano hasta la nuca del omega para apretar su lechosa piel con los dedos.

Harry gimoteó, intentando soltarse inútilmente. Louis no cedía, lo mantenía ahí, escudriñándolo con sus orbes azules de pupilas dilatadas, su aroma provocando que el omega gimiera bajito.

"Deja de gritar," demandó en un susurro amenazador.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza y el alfa lo soltó.

"No pienso seguir aquí," balbuceó limpiando las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos de cachorro. Los dorsos de sus manos raspando la piel de sus mejillas.

Louis repitió mentalmente las palabras del omega. Una vibración salió desde su pecho hasta su garganta. Su alfa manifestándose al verse desafiado por el que se sentía como su omega.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que me voy y que todo esto..." Levantó su dedo índice, haciendo una redondilla con este. "Me importa una mierda. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que es muy divertido quedarme aquí y jugar a ser tu obediente esposo? Venga, te cuento, chulo. Es. La. Mierda. Más. Aburrida. Del. Mundo."

"¿Aburrido?" preguntó con incredulidad. El omega afirmó con un pestañeó y movimiento de cabeza. "¿Es aburrido vivir en esta casa, con todas las comodidades que puedas pedir? ¿Es aburrido poder salir a donde cojones se te dé la gana y gastar lo que quieras? ¿Es aburrido estar conmigo todos los malditos días?"

"¡Sí!" alzó la voz nuevamente. "¡¿Sabes por qué vine?! Porque pensé que sería genial cogerme a un alfa forrado y que este me consintiera. No para estar malditamente solo, cada día, todos los días hasta que llegas a esta puta casa. Si quiero salir a comer, lo tengo que hacer solo. Si quiero comprarme ropa bonita, voy solo y la única persona que la ve es el maldito chofer... ¡¿No quieres que también me coja solo?!"

Louis suspiró, llevando dos dedos a su tabique nasal para pellizcarlo. Sí, quizás el omega tenía un poco, la nada misma, de razón. Y él simplemente no se había dado cuenta porque era la primera vez que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo en la intimidad con el ojiverde como para siquiera pensar en salir.

Antes de Harry la sola idea de pasar días encerrado con un omega se le hacía fastidiosa, insoportable, y luego llegó ese chico alborotador y fascinante con una pervertida mente bendecida en todo tipo de juegos sexuales.

No era realmente su culpa, ¿lo era?

"Bien," concedió finalmente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. "Pero no ahora."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es que realmente eres...!"

"Voy a irme ahora," Louis lo interrumpió con voz marcada y severa. "Y tú serás el chico inteligente que eres y te vestirás con lo mejor que has comprado de toda esa mierda con la que llenas prácticamente todos los armarios de esta casa. Te pondrás imposiblemente lindo y dejarás que te lleve a una cita." Harry parpadeó, incrédulo de las palabras de alfa. Louis dio un paso hacia él, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa ganadora. "Cita, Harry. Con toda la mierda cursi que a ustedes les gusta."

"Oh, mierda." Tapó su boca con una mano y Louis tiró de sus caderas para que sus cuerpos quedaran presionados juntos. "¿Una cita real?"

"Real, real. Hasta podría llegar con flores."

"Hazlo y ahora mismo me pondré de rodillas." Louis levantó ambas cejas, respirando lento, casi pudiendo besar los labios de Harry. "Y te dejaré follar mi boca."

Louis repasó sus caninos con la lengua. Sintiendo como su temperatura corporal se veía incrementada y su aroma se tornaba potente, posesivo.

"De rodillas entonces."

Harry obedeció, dejándose caer sobre sus lechosas y delgadas rodillas. Las manos de Louis viajaron a sus rizos, donde comenzaron a acariciar con delicadeza, dejando que Harry decidiera a qué ritmo ir.

Los sonrosados dedos del omega treparon hasta el borde de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con toda calma, como si Louis no pudiera sentir la ansiedad disparada como un bendito perfume a través de los poros del omega.

Harry levantó la mirada, enormes ojos de cachorro siendo consumidos por la mirada hambrienta del alfa. Con sus llenas mejillas de una gama de rosados, chupando su labio inferior hacia el interior de su boca gracias a sus pequeños y blanquitos dientes.

"¿Has follado con alguien más?" preguntó el omega, dejando a Louis completamente desconcertado. "Desde que estoy aquí, ¿alguien más?"

"No," respondió cortante. Recogiendo los cabellos de Harry para tirar de ellos. La necesidad de mostrar quien era el dominante haciéndose presente.

"¿Soy suficiente, entonces?" Sacó la erección de Louis de sus pantalones, comenzando a bombearla con sus largos dedos. Su mano era suave y tibia; se sentía jodidamente bien.

"No voy a subirte el ego, ahora..." Se humedeció los labios y tragó. Pupilas dilatas y respiración desigual. "Trabaja por esas flores, omega."

Harry lloriqueó encaprichado por la respuesta de Louis, sin embargo, obedeció. Él iba a malditamente obtener esas putas flores, el alfa podía apostar por ello.

Louis vio al omega tomar toda su erección.

"Harry, haz esa cosa con tu lengua."

"¿Cuál?"

"Esa... no tengo una puta idea, pero es cuando la mueves y- Oh, sí... mierda, sí esa cosa." Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, delegando todo el trabajo al entusiasta omega, quien retorcía su lengua mientras succionaba toda la erección de Louis, hasta sentir como esta tocaba la parte posterior de su garganta. "Joder, omega. No sé cómo voy a vivir sin la mierdecilla obscena que es tu boca tragándose mi polla."

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, delineando con su lengua la hendidura en la cabeza de la polla del alfa.

"Oh, Louis," masculló, con su voz rasposa y gastada; sus cuerdas vocales abusadas por el grosor y longitud de su alfa. "Es lo más romántico que me has dicho."

El alfa levantó las cejas reiteradas veces de manera sugerente, haciendo sonreír al omega.

Era divertido, era caliente y sensual, ligero... Era simplemente correcto.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Louis limpió las comisuras de su boca con elegancia, sonriendo a la chica frente a él. Su madre luciendo encantada, su padre completamente inexpresivo.

"Entonces, ¿vas a expandirte a América?" preguntó un alfa. Socio de su compañía y tío de la jovencita encantadora frente a él.

Un hombre distinguido y con demasiadas conexiones políticas. Reconocido por su arribismo y pensamientos conservadores; era el estereotipo de viejo alfa adinerado.

"Así es, hace años que tengo contemplado el mercado americano. Buenas posibilidades, baja competencia."

"Los americanos son una peste," maldijo el alfa, mirando a la madre de Louis, Ivana, quien asintió con entusiasmo.

"Totalmente. No tienen clase, ni siquiera un linaje... Mi padre jamás hizo negocios con los americanos," se jactó Ivana.

Su padre le dio un sorbo a su copa y no dijo nada, no tenía derecho. Quien realmente llevaba la compañía era Louis, él fue quien convirtió esa mísera empresa exportadora de licores al borde de la quiebra en una transnacional, quien hizo las inversiones correctas y logró comprar acciones en otras compañías destiladoras exclusivas.

Louis fue quien devolvió a los Tomlinson a la cima. Sus padres lo sabían.

Ellos solamente eran buenos para solventar su coartada de familia pudiente y perfecta; la única razón por la que no los mandaba a la mierda.

No era como si realmente tuviese un gran afecto por sus progenitores, por la mujer que se dedicó a gastar la herencia de su abuelo en fiestas inglesas mientras su alfa, padre de Louis, arruinaba los negocios familiares.

Louis nació en cuna de oro, sin embargo, para cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, se encontró con una familia rota, muchas deudas y una empresa arruinada por su propio padre. Años le costó levantar todo nuevamente, noches enteras desvelándose, viajando, lamiendo botas de alfas adinerados solo para conseguir fondos monetarios.

Y era su mayor orgullo, porque había comenzado desde el fondo.

"Puedo ver que eres un excelente prospecto de alfa, joven Louis... Tanta maravilla y, ¿soltero?" preguntó el alfa, provocando que su padre se atragantara con la comida.

Louis vio la mirada cómplice de la omega a su tío, tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír descaradamente.

"Oh, sí..." Bebió de su copa de agua e hizo chistar sus labios al separarlos. Frunciendo el ceño, casi acongojado. "Creo que usted me comprenderá si le digo que... amor y negocios no son muy compatibles."

"Sí, sí... Por supuesto" se carcajeó el hombre. "A tu edad, pensaba exactamente igual." Miró a su sobrina y puso una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando sobre los encajes del vestido pastel que la chica llevaba. La omega miró a Louis con un rubor en sus mejillas y el alfa casi rodó los ojos. "Pero créeme, en algún momento necesitarás una compañera."

"...O compañero," respondió el Louis sin pensarlo mucho. Gran error.

Todos lo miraron; tuvo que urgentemente tragar un poco de vino.

Carraspeó y miró a su padre. Para algo lo tenía ahí, maldita sea. Al parecer su progenitor comprendió y lanzó una gruesa carcajada, sosteniéndose el vientre y negando con la cabeza, Louis lo acompañó, riéndose como si hubiera soltado la mejor broma del mundo. De un momento a otro, todos estaban riendo.

Mierda.

"Oh, hijo... tu sentido del humor es..." Su madre se limpió lágrimas de la risa. "Increíble, simplemente increíble."

"Lograste engañarme, muchachito," lo apuntó el alfa, aun entre risas. "No me malentiendas, sé que hay omegas hombres. Soy un buen hombre, un creyente... No tengo nada contra ellos, solo... no me siento cómodo con su presencia."

¿Y no tenía nada contra ellos, el muy hijo de puta?

Louis dio gracias porque Niall no hubiera asistido a ese almuerzo, mucho menos Zayn. Seguramente habría terminado nadando en una piscina de sangre. El alfa de Niall podía ser un poco exagerado cuando se trataba de su omega; Louis tenía pruebas de ello.

"Louis sabe, querido Robert. No se preocupe, le inculcamos buenos valores, y no está interesado en esas... ofensivas relaciones entre hombres."

Louis suspiró y pensó en las incontables veces que su madre lo pilló siendo montado por omegas varones cuando él aún vivía con ellos. No pensaba discutir en ese momento, era parte del espectáculo; necesitaba que ese maldito alfa desembolsara en sus proyectos de expansión.

"No tengo dudas, tu padre, Ivana, fue un hombre ejemplar y estoy seguro de que dejó buenos valores morales en la familia."

La omega, madre de Louis, sonrió con una mano en el pecho.

Louis sintió su móvil comenzar a vibrar y al ver la pantalla se disculpó, dijo que volvería de inmediato al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie. Podría ignorar la llamada, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo.

Era Harry.

Y su alfa había hecho un arrullo en lo hondo de su pecho ante la posibilidad de simplemente oír la voz del omega con el que llevaba tres meses.

Noventa días. Definitivamente algo que Louis nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

Salió a la elegante y tranquila terraza del bistró, quedando de pie en un lugar apartado del resto de clientes, quienes almorzaban en tranquilidad. El cielo gris de Londres de cernía sobre su cabeza.

"¿Cachorro?" contestó bajo, mirando el cielo. Sin querer incomodar a otras personas.

_"Lou... hola."_

Escuchó la voz de Harry sonar temblorosa y de inmediato Louis se puso alerta. Enderezándose y pegando aún más el teléfono a su oreja. Respiró hondo, enfocando su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a apestar la terraza del restaurante.

"¿Ocurre algo? Estoy almorzando con el viejo, ¿recuerdas que te conté de él?"

 _"Sí, sí. El de la sobrina solterona... Lou, oye, no es que quiera interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero... tengo una situación un poco-"_ Harry guardó silencio unos segundos y el alfa tuvo que morder una mejilla interna para no gruñir. _"Complicada."_

"¿Complicada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

Maldijo internamente. Se suponía que Harry tendría una mañana tranquila, que no quemaría la casa ni se metería en problemas. Eso le había prometido a Louis.

_"Yo... quizás, como... que estoy detenido."_

¿Detenido? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Louis pensó en el baño de la casa, luego recordó que sí había papel higiénico cuando él se fue y dudaba que Harry lo hubiera usado todo.

"Qué demonios, ¿detenido? ¿En dónde?"

 _"Uhm, en la..."_ Louis estrechó los ojos. Harry había hablado tan bajo que no lo escuchó.

"¿Dónde? No te oí."

_"En la..."_

Lo mismo. Harry apenas si susurró.

"¡Harry! Dime dónde demonios estás."

_"Ugh... Te vas a enojar."_

El alfa soltó un suspiro exasperado y pellizcó su tabique nasal.

"No me voy a enojar, solo necesito que me digas donde estás."

 _"E-en este lugar."_ Lo escuchó tartamudear, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarlo. _"Hay, como... uhm, donas y señores gordos mirándome, mientras beben café."_

"¿Estás en una cafetería?"

_"N-no, no precisamente. Es un poco menos... hospitalario."_

"¿Algún bar cutre? Sabes que no me gusta que frecuentes esa clase de sitios, Harry."

 _"No es un bar, alfa."_ Harry suspiró a través de la línea telefónica y Louis observó a la distancia como una pareja se alimentaba mutuamente; la cara de asco que puso no pudo ser disimulada. _"Estoy en, en... ¿la comisaria?"_

Louis parpadeó.

Y luego recordó que debía respirar. Pero le estaba costando un poco.

"Harry, dime-" se cortó. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar racionalmente. "Cachorro, dime que es una broma."

_"Es una broma."_

"¡¿Lo es?!"

_"Uh, ¿no? Yo estoy como, uhm... tras las rejas. Literalmente."_

Louis comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del restaurante, aún con el teléfono en la oreja. Ignoró la mirada confusa de su madre.

"Dame un segundo," le dijo a Harry al mismo tiempo que se ponía el móvil contra el pecho. Miró al viejo alfa, quien a su vez lo miraba a él con su ceño arrugado y una mueca de molestia en el rostro. "Debo marcharme, es urgente. De verdad lo lamento."

"Escucha, muchachito..."

"Louis Tomlinson, no muchachito. Louis Tomlinson cabeza ejecutiva de una de las pocas empresas que está dispuesta a soportarte. Mi propuesta ya la conoces..." Miró a su padre. "Si el señor acepta, haz llegar a mi correo el contrato preliminar."

Estúpido, infantil y algo que jamás habría hecho en circunstancias normales.

Colocó nuevamente el teléfono sobre su oreja. Tomó sus lentes de sol que reposaban sobre la mesa y las llaves de su vehículo.

"¿Qué comisaría?"

_"La de Brixton."_

Escuchó las palabras de sus padres, incluso del detestable alfa, pero los desconoció desvergonzadamente mientras salía a paso acelerado del lugar.

"Voy para allá en este instante. ¿Tú estás bien?"

 _"No,"_ refunfuñó el omega y Louis sintió un pinchazo en el diafragma.

Harry era un omega, uno hermoso y no muy sumiso, algo que definitivamente podría traerle problemas con otros alfas o betas. La gente no estaba acostumbrada a omegas como él.

"¿T-te han...?" No pudo terminar.

Milagrosamente Harry tampoco demoró en responder:

_"¡Me tienen esposado, Louis! Como si fuera un criminal y me tiraron a esa horrible celda de barrotes, ¡y huele mucho a pis!"_

"¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?" Encontró su auto y se montó en este, insertando la llave que encendía el vehículo. "¿Saben que estás conmigo?"

_"Nada más y... N-no. No quise... no quiero traerte problemas."_

Louis tuvo que retener la molestosa necesidad de rodar los ojos. Harry no le causaba problemas, Harry era un problema, en letras mayúsculas.

"Igualmente seré yo quien te saque de ahí. Si te molestan, solo diles que tu alfa es Louis Tomlinson."

_"Ya... mi alfa."_

"Sí, el único que va a pagar tu fianza."

_"Debo colgar, me miran feo..."_

"Harry, solo dame 10 minutos. Trata de no armar un..."

_"¡¿Pueden dejar de mirarme así, malditos perros obreros?! ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono! ¡¿No ven?! ¡Hey, suéltame!"_

"¡¿Harry?!"

Louis pisó el acelerador, saltándose una luz roja. Diez minutos no era mucho, sin embargo, diez minutos era superior a la capacidad que tenía el omega para estar tranquilo, sin armar un escándalo o incendiar algo...

_"¡Louis, está tocándome! ¡Dile que no me toque, va a ensuciar mi ropa con sus dedos grasientos!"_

La llamada se cortó y Louis maldijo por lo alto, presionando con su palma extendida sobre la bocina de su deportivo para que lo dejaran pasar.

No demoró diez minutos, demoró seis.

Estacionó su carro como un novato al volante, dejándolo frente a un portón de garaje, lo cual obviamente le traería una multa. No podría importarle menos, porque en ese preciso instante lo único que necesitaba era tener a Harry con él, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Su cachorro, ese que Louis ya no podía ver como un simple puto de la calle, porque Harry lentamente, no tanto, se había acostumbrado a los mimos y ostentosidades que Louis le proveía. Había pasado de ser un gato callejero a uno esponjoso y cepillado de millón de dólares.

Tirando de los costados de su gabán, confeccionado a medida en Givenchy, para alisar los pliegues de este, caminó con rapidez hasta el interior de la comisaria. No pretendía siquiera intentar controlar su aroma por lo que tras él dejaba un manto picante y agrio de feromonas; posesivo y salvaje como un depredador sintiéndose atacado.

Al entrar al recinto fue recibido por la mirada osca de los oficiales de policía. Louis pasó una mano por perfectamente perfilada barba, cepillando con su pulgar sobre el borde de su labio inferior mientras inspeccionaba con el ceño fruncido todo el lugar.

Camino hasta un hombre que se encontraba tras un gran mesón, y Louis no estaba muy interesado en parecer cordial, por lo que simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante, levantando las cejas y mirando con pupilas dilatadas al oficial.

"Harry Styles, vengo por él."

El hombre frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, tomando el comunicador de un teléfono y llevándoselo a la oreja.

"Vienen por el omega." Louis gruñó por lo bajo, el ruido brotando como una densa vibración desde su pecho. "Ya lo traen. ¿Va a pagar la fianza?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Louis sacó su billetera, deslizando el rectangular plástico platinado de esta. Esperó a que el oficial le entregara la máquina para deslizar su tarjeta de crédito, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No aceptamos pago de fianza con tarjeta de crédito."

Louis se relamió los labios y asintió con lentitud, contando hasta diez en su cabeza para no explotar.

"Bien, ¿cuánto sería?" Revisó el contenido de su billetera. Tenía seis billetes de cincuenta libras y tres de veinte.

"son cuatrocientas libras como fianza por el delito de hurto."

Louis parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta. No tenía las malditas cuatrocientas libras; tenía trescientas sesenta.

"¿Aceptan cheques?"

"No, señor."

"¡Louis!" El alfa giró de manera inmediata, rugiendo ronco y bajo sin poder controlarlo. El omega caminaba hacia él con agobio, ojos rojos y glaseados acusando su llanto. Rizos desechos y una expresión de terror que nada hizo por aliviar el olor tóxico del alfa.

Harry llegó a él; lloriqueó dejándose envolver por los brazos del alfa. Louis apretó su esbelta contextura, buscando la curvatura de su cuello para respirar su olor. Las feromonas de Harry se desprendían con ansiedad de su cuerpo, provocando que los caninos de Louis cosquillearan y que en su pecho se gestionaran vibraciones roncas debido al instinto de posesión.

"Dime que estás bien."

"¡No lo estoy!" chilló el omega, indignado.

Louis se separó de Harry y acunó su rostro, revisando que todo estuviera bien. Estaba serio y solamente escuchaba las desconsoladas palabras del omega, quien hipaba al hablar, contándole su horrible experiencia en la celda de la comisaria. Solo lo arrulló más a su cuerpo y lo abrazó hasta que Harry logró calmarse.

Un oficial carraspeó y Louis se dio vuelta, prácticamente con sus caninos a la vista. El oficial, un alfa, se tensó y colocó de pie.

"Debe pagar la fianza."

Louis lo ignoró y volvió su atención al omega.

"Harry, dime por qué demonios te tomaron detenido."

Otro sollozo acompañó la voz de Harry cuando esté comenzó a hablar. Tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus labios lucían mordisqueados e hinchados.

"Y-yo solo quería comprar una camisa, Lou. Y ellos no querían atenderme... ¡Me discriminaron!" Louis abrió sus ojos, con asombro e ira. Respiró denso, sus fosas nasales expulsando el aire audiblemente. "No hice nada malo, alfa. Ellos fueron los malos así que les dije que, si no me querían vender la camisa, me la iba a llevar igual... ¡Y llamaron a la policía!"

Los ojos de Louis veían en rojo. Tal humillación no pasaría inadvertida, y haría lo que fuera necesario para que esa maldita tienda de pobres escorias tuvieran su merecido.

"Esto no va a quedarse así, Harry. Te lo aseguro." El omega hipó y asintió, restregando su nariz en el hombro de Louis, sin importarle ensuciar su gabardina.

"Estaba aterrado."

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿sí?"

"No es suficiente," recriminó, tomando una mano de Louis y colocándola sobre su cabeza. "Hazme mimos."

Estaban dando un espectáculo, era difícil ignorarlo cuando Louis podía ver como la mirada de todos los oficiales de policía estaban en ellos. Y aun así comenzó a acariciar los rizos de Harry, a enredar sus dedos en los sedosos bucles aromatizados a fruta.

"Me parece inaudito que lo hayan tomado detenido bajo estas circunstancias," reprochó al aire. Iba a hablar con su abogado, iba a hacer de todo, demonios.

"Lou, ya. No importa, solo quiero ir a casa."

"No, no Harry... No puede quedarse así. La policía no puede llegar y tomarte detenido solo por-"

"Según el parte policial..." fue interrumpido. "Y las cámaras de seguridad, eso no fue lo ocurrido," acusó el oficial del mesón que esperaba el pago de la fianza.

"¿Qué?"

Harry chasqueó con la lengua contra su paladar y se acurrucó más en Louis.

"Aunque no es nuestra obligación esclarecer lo ocurrido en la tienda, ya que toda la información se encuentra en el parte policial, creo que es prudente aclarar que... No ocurrió como su omega lo ha dicho."

Louis se apartó de Harry, en realidad hizo el intento porque el omega gimoteó un gruñido y se pegó más a él. El alfa rodó los ojos y lo dejó permanecer ahí, consciente de que Harry había sido pillado mintiendo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Su omega fue atendido por el personal de la tienda, sin embargo, a la hora de pagar no poseía el crédito necesario en su tarjeta bancaria, por lo que la asesora de ventas le indicó que debía devolver la ropa, a lo que su omega se negó."

Louis parpadeó, sacando la cuenta de cuánto dinero debía haber gastado Harry para llegar al límite del cupo bancario que Louis le designó. Maldito derrochador.

"Harry..."

"No me regañes, estoy emocionalmente afectado," susurró, prácticamente trepando por el cuerpo de Louis.

"Harry, mírame."

"No quiero."

Louis suspiró, sintiéndose exasperado. Bajó la mano de los rizos de Harry, quien lloriqueó amargo, exponiendo su aroma dulce y triste por partes iguales.

"Tenemos la cinta de grabación."

"¿Puedo verla?"

"¡No, no puedes!" gritó Harry, tomando el rostro de Louis con sus dos manos. Sus delgados pulgares presionando sobre las sienes del alfa. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y enormes ojos verdes que destilaban pánico.

Oh, maldito príncipe del drama.

"Eres un embustero."

"Si sigues atacándome voy a entrar en celo aquí mismo."

"Señor ¿Va a pagar la fianza o no?" preguntó el oficial, notoriamente molesto. Louis no podía culparlo, estaban montando tremendo circo en la estación.

"Oh, sí... sobre eso. No tengo todo el dinero." Sonrió

Harry se apartó de golpe, labios entornados y grandes ojos pintados con el desconcierto. Era casi gracioso, casi... porque realmente no tenía el dinero.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No aceptan pago de tarjeta, y no suelo cargar mucho efectivo conmigo."

"¡Pues llama a alguien!"

"Disculpen..." Volvió a interrumpir el oficial. "La fianza... podría disminuir si el denunciado devolviera las prendas hurtadas."

"¡Eso es brillante!" Lo era, a excepción de que Harry no pensaba lo mismo.

"¡Jamás! ¡Son mías!" chilló, abrazándose a sí mismo y retrocediendo un paso.

El alfa volvió a respirar hondo. No quería hacer una escena, al menos no en público.

"Harry... devuelve las putas prendas."

"¡No!" Harry pisoteó con fuerza, haciendo sonar el taco de su bota en el suelo. Y Louis estaba perdiendo la jodida paciencia.

"Styles..." advirtió por ver última. No iba a dejar que Harry lo desafiara frente a otros alfas, menos en esa situación. Los ojos de Harry se aguaron debido a las lágrimas, y su labio inferior sobresalió en un tembloroso puchero.

"Lou..." gimoteó, cambiando la táctica de ataque. Mirando al alfa mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con los nudillos de ambas manos. "Son mías, por favor."

"Devuélvelas." Harry entrecerró los ojos y gruñó al alfa, maldiciendo a toda voz y sacándose el paño de seda que llevaba sobre el cuello, el abrigo de piel, sintética, en un brillante rojo italiano, la blusa de seda con estampados de mariposas y la camiseta negra bajo esta. Lanzó todo al suelo y se cruzó de brazos de manera desafiante. Louis levantó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba su gabardina y la ponía sobre los hombros del omega. "Recoge eso, ahora."

"Si no lo hago, ¿qué?"

"Voy a dejarte aquí."

Harry agitó sus delicadas pestañas, húmedas por las lágrimas, y sacudió su cabeza; rizos alborotados rebotando por todos lados.

"No lo harías."

"No me hagas probarte cuando equivocado estás," amenazó con voz baja. "Ahora, recoge la maldita ropa y entrégasela al oficial."

Harry, con la barbilla en alto y luciendo tan altivo como le era posible, debido a la situación, obedeció al alfa y se agachó para tomar las prendas que finalmente depositó sobre el mesón del oficial.

El resto consistió en un silencioso Louis pagando un total de trescientas libras por la fianza, Harry firmando un documento policial y ambos saliendo de la comisaría ante las miradas divertidas de los oficiales.

Louis, como el caballero que era, condujo a Harry hasta el vehículo con su mano en la espalda baja del chico. Hacía frío y sin su gabardina, eso se notaba más.

El camino a casa fue en un silencio total, Harry en ningún momento miró a Louis y el alfa no intentó aplacar ni un poco su aroma.

Estaba furioso.

Al llegar, Harry prácticamente saltó fuera del carro y corrió al interior, dando un enorme portazo porque obviamente tenía que hacer una entrada dramática, Louis ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios seguía con él.

Sí, sí lo sabía. Demonios.

Se estacionó, revisó su móvil y suspiró al ver las muchas llamadas perdidas de su madre y los mensajes de voz en su casilla. Le envió un texto a Niall avisándole lo ocurrido; naturalmente omitió la parte de sacar a un omega prostituto que mantenía como amante, de la cárcel por hurto.

Al entrar fue recibido por la sonrisa amable y desconcertada de Nani, no había que ser un genio para suponer que se topó con el omega. Louis le dijo que se tomara el resto de la tarde libre, que él y Harry se las arreglarían. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida y tomó sus cosas antes de salir de la propiedad.

Cuando ya estuvo solo, y habiéndose servido una copa de vino, Louis se paseó por el salón principal de la casa. Móvil en mano, revisando correos, transacciones y noticias sobre otras empresas.

Necesitaba despejarse antes de ir por el omega. No pensaba perder ante sus instintos de alfa, esos que podían llegar a salirse de control y, por ende, lastimar al omega. No quería hacerlo, ya fuera por lástima o cariño, Louis no quería lastimar a Harry como seguramente muchos otros habían hecho anteriormente.

Así que bebió vino, respiró el aire fresco de la terraza, se tomó tiempo incluso para admirar el cielo y la manera en que las nubes se apoderaban de él, grises y poderosas. Y cuando ya se sintió más tranquilo, cuando su aroma hubo menguado y estaba seguro de poder mantenerse en control de sus acciones, caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con el omega.

Harry estaba sobre la cama, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiándola con un pañuelo de color lavanda. Levantó la mirada al alfa, grandes ojos que pedían perdón, y este en silencio desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

"Sácate los pantalones." Harry obedeció en silencio, totalmente sumiso; algo a lo que Louis no estaba acostumbrado. Quedó en unas bragas negras con encaje simple que resaltaban el arco en sus torneadas piernas pálidas y el adorable bulto de su entrepierna, así como las prominencias de los huesos de su cadera. "la gabardina también."

"... Lou."

"Silencio, Harry. No quiero escucharte."

El omega cerró los ojos e hipó, bajando el rostro y provocando que sus rizos cayeran a los costados de sus facciones. Se sacó la gabardina y quedó prácticamente desnudo de no ser por las bragas y sus pequeños calcetines blancos.

"¿Vas a lastimarme?"

"No. Ahora, sobre la cama. Culo arriba y tu rostro contra la almohada."

Harry jadeó, disparando sus feromonas por toda la habitación. Apretó los labios y gateó por la cama llegando hasta la cabecera. Dejó reposar su torso sobre el edredón y su rostro contra la almohada a la que se abrazó con fuerza, mirando por sobre su hombro al alfa. Rodillas hundidas en el colchón y un pequeño pero muy bien formado trasero en altura.

Louis se acercó en silencio y llevó su mano izquierda hasta el trasero de Harry. Metió su pulgar por debajo del encaje que tapaba su mejilla derecha y presionó sobre la lechosa piel, arrastrándolo debajo de la tela hasta el perineo del omega. Harry se estremeció y un gemido bajo dejó sus gloriosos labios.

"Lou..."

"Shhh," siseó. Barriendo con su pulgar de arriba abajo. "¿sabes por qué estoy enojado, Harry?" El omega lloriqueó cuando el dedo de Louis se metió entre los pliegues de su trasero. Lubricante comenzando a gotear de su entrada, dulce y delatador. "Porque has sido un omega problemático."

Rasó con su uña sobre al anillo muscular de la entrada del omega. Harry totalmente dispuesto para él; entregado, confiando en Louis y en que este no le haría daño.

Un estrangulado hipido fue arrancado de los labios humedecidos del omega. Louis curvó una sonrisa soez y jugó con la entrada del omega, quien poco a poco comenzaba a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto.

"L-Lou, po-por... favor."

"Me hiciste salir de un almuerzo importante, Harry. Tú sabías que ese almuerzo era importante, ¿verdad?"

El menor asintió.

"Lo... si-siento."

"Y te comportaste de manera vergonzosa en la comisaría. A pesar de que literalmente dejé todo botado por ir a buscarte, fuiste un pedazo de mierda insolente." Harry hipaba, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y empujando su trasero hacia el alfa. Su espeso lubricante ya habiendo humedecido sus bragas por completo. "Me hiciste quedar muy mal, Harry."

"Nunca más... Nunca más, Lou. Yo-"

"Debería haberte dejado ahí," sentenció, interrumpiendo al omega. "Debería haber dejado que te quedaras en ese horrible lugar, con todos esos asquerosos alfas dispuestos a tomarte."

"Alfa, no..."

"¿No?" Harry negó con desesperación, gimoteando lastimeramente por el aroma de Louis que lo envolvía por completo. "¿No querías quedarte ahí?"

"N-no, no. No quería, era horrible..."

"Lo era," concedió con mandíbula apretada y su dedo barriendo lentamente por los bordes de la lubricada entrada del omega. "Para un pequeño omega como tú, tan apetitoso y suave, con tus malditas feromonas que pueden volver loco a cualquiera. ¿Sabes cuánto me preocupe, Harry?"

"Lo siento, lo siento. Lou, alfa..."

"¿Quién soy, Harry?"

"Alfa, mi alfa..."

"Tu alfa. Bien," lo alabó e inclinó su rostro para presionar un beso sobre el inicio de la cola del omega. Sacó su mano del pliegue que separaba las mejillas del trasero de omega y con una lentitud castigadora le bajó las bragas. Harry arqueó su espalda y empujó su trasero hacia atrás. "Comprendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

"Y vamos a asegurarnos de que eso no se repita nuevamente." Con sus dos manos apretó los glúteos de Harry, permitiéndole a sus dedos hundirse en la tierna y afiebrada piel. "Esto no es un castigo, omega. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Hmmm," tarareó en respuesta.

"Y no quiero que te sientas obligado a tomarlo. No estás obligado a tomarlo solo por ser mi amante."

"N-no lo estoy."

"Exacto. Así que, tu alfa va a decirte que hará para que comprendas las consecuencias de portarse mal, y tú le dirás si estás dispuesto a tomarlo." Harry respiraba agitadamente, más excitado de lo que Louis lo hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Eran pequeñas bocanadas de aire, aceleradas y cortas, unidas a pequeños gemidos agudos. "¿Vas a responderle a tu alfa, Harry?"

"Mhm... Quiero. Lou, quiero."

"Alfa va a jugar contigo un poco, y le dirás cuando sientas que vas a correrte, ¿bien?"

"S-sí."

"Y va a darte veinte azotes después de eso. ¿Te parece bien?" Harry gimió en respuesta y Louis rasguñó la piel de sus muslos. "Necesito que me los digas con tus palabras, omega."

"B-bien, sí. Me parece... bien, alfa."

"Pero no vas a correrte, Harry. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?"

"Puedo."

La voz de Harry era lenta, arrastraba las vocales como si le pesara hablar, y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera exquisita ante los ligeros toques que Louis le proporcionaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Tan vulnerable, tan sensible; era algo que el alfa presenciaba por primera vez con el menor.

"Bien, porque te has portado mal y no lo mereces, ¿cierto?"

"No lo merezco, n-no."

Louis se relamió los labios, satisfecho con el sometimiento del omega. Reparó en su cuerpo, en cada detalle de este. Harry era en una simple palabra, hermoso. Todo de él, cada aspecto que lo conformaba era digno de ser llamado hermoso. Con su pálida nuca expuesta y los brillantes rizos que la adornaban, con el pálido de su piel viéndose pintado con sutiles matices rosados en donde las manos de Louis atacaban posesivas y hambrientas. Con sus esbeltos hombros y su acentuada cintura, desembocando en frágiles caderas que parecían suplicar por ser agarradas con fuerza.

"Harry," lo llamó en seco. El omega solo pudo gemir más necesitado por la falta de contacto carnal. "Manos sobre tu trasero. Muéstrale a tu alfa cuanto quieres esto, ser un buen omega."

Harry, con lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano, desplazó sus manos hasta las mejillas de su trasero y las separó, quedando totalmente expuesto. Enseñándole al alfa su sonrosada entrada, brillante por el caliente lubricante que se generaba ahí por el deseo tácito que alojaba por Louis.

Había algo en sodomizar a Harry, a ese omega insolente y siempre rebelde que jamás obedecía. Algo que daba latigazos en su espalda, que lo hacía sentir sus caninos afiebrados y todos sus músculos tensos.

Cepilló uno de sus caninos con la punta de su lengua y alojó sus manos en las caderas de Harry, tirándolo hacia él. El omega suspiró errático y hundió su rostro en la almohada, temblando por completo. Louis no acrecentó la espera, simplemente se dispuso a ejercer el castigo para su omega por haberse portado mal.

Usó lengua, dientes y raspó con su barba los pliegues del trasero de Harry. Lamió a gusto y respiró agitado a medida que los duros gemidos de Harry hacían un magnífico eco en sus oídos. Lo dilató con su lengua en penetraciones profundas, hundiendo su rostro en el culo del omega, apenas pudiendo respirar. Embelesado por el sabor de su lubricante, por el aroma de sus feromonas que exponían como se sentía en ese momento.

El alfa de Louis aulló de regocijo, permitiéndole soltarse, bajar la guardia. Se dejó llevar, disfrutar porque Harry confiaba lo suficiente en él como para permitirle tomarlo por completo, sodomizarlo; someterlo.

Alejó su rostro e introdujo dos dedos de golpe, raspando con sus yemas las paredes internas del trasero del omega. Harry gritó estrangulado y dejó caer sus manos, comenzó a serpentear su espalda, a buscar darle alivio a su erecto miembro que goteaba liquido preseminal.

Louis le daba lentas estocadas con sus dedos, curvándolos en la punta para que rozaran el bultito de placer en el interior del omega. Harry se transformó en un lio de jadeos, de movimientos torpes y lágrimas, llamando a Louis en suspiros sollozantes.

"L-lo-lou. C-cerca, cerca, cerca..."

El alfa detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y esperó a que el omega se tranquilizara antes de sacarlos de su interior. Harry estaba ido, completamente excitado y al borde del orgasmo, Louis podía sentirlo en su aroma y en cómo se sacudía.

Se colocó de pie y limpió el rastro de lubricante de su boca con la manga derecha de su camisa. Miró a Harry, quien permanecía sobre la cama y caminó hasta la mesa de apoyo al lado de la cama. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor; esbozando una sonrisa mordaz en todo momento. Prendió un cigarrillo, con sus labios apretando el filtro de este, y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa, la que se encontraba pegada a su torso debido al sudor. Su entrepierna notoriamente abultada debido a su erección, una que tenía olvidada porque en ese momento, no se trataba sobre él y su propia satisfacción, se trataba sobre Harry y enseñarle a no ser un omega problemático.

Le dio profundas caladas a su cigarrillo y se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, con sus pies, enfundados en mocasines, tocando el pulido suelo de madera.

"Ven con tu alfa, va a darte los azotes que mereces por haber sido mal omega." Dejó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, respirando a través del filtro.

Harry se quedó en su lugar unos cuantos segundos, únicamente respirando con dificultad, hasta que Louis gruñó ronco, demandando por obediencia. El omega gimoteó, removiéndose con lentitud y torpeza. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos y cuando Louis vio su rostro, pensó que podría llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad de siquiera tocarse.

Harry era un desastre.

El diámetro de sus pupilas acaparaba todo el verde de sus ojos y estos estaban desenfocados. Su boca lucía abusada, con mojados labios carmín que dejaban ver marcas de dientes. Rizos rebeldes se le pegaban al rostro y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente debido al curso irregular de sus respiraciones.

Harry gateó hasta el alfa y se dejó caer sobre su regazo con el trasero hacía arriba y su rostro de costado sobre la cama, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca y Louis no podía estar más orgulloso de su chico, de lo bien que estaba tomándolo todo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la espalda del omega y una de sus manos comenzó a desplazarse por esta, barriendo en caricias suaves, mientras que la otra la aplanó sobre el edredón de la cama para apoyarse en ella.

"Estás haciéndolo tan bien. Tu alfa está muy orgulloso, Harry." Harry se retorció en respuesta, sus uñas a los costados de su rostro cavando en el edredón. "Puedes ser un buen omega, ¿ves?"

"P-puedo..."

Dejó la espalda de Harry para sacar el cigarrillo de su boca y relamerse los labios. Botó la ceniza sobre el suelo, dando toques elegantes con su dedo índice sobre el inmaculado papel blanco que envolvía el tabaco.

"Eso es. Uno que me hace sentir orgullo, ¿te gusta eso, Harry? Que me sienta orgulloso de tenerte." Harry no respondió con palabras, pero sí con pequeños hipidos y nubarrones de feromonas que llegaban a las fosas nasales el alfa. "Yo voy a contar, ¿bien? Tú solo vas a tomarlo todo, y si se hace demasiado me dirás _rojo_ y yo me detendré. ¿Entendido?" Harry asintió, pero Louis no podía solo tomar esa respuesta. "Si ya no te sientes cómodo, Harry... ¿Qué me dirás?"

"...Ro-" Tragó audiblemente. " _Rojo._ "

Louis asintió, complacido. Él no precisamente un novato en aquellas prácticas, sin embargo, tampoco era un experto. Nunca le había llamado mucho la atención someter a un omega, ya que estos por naturaleza eran sumisos. ¿Qué maldita diversión había en eso?

Esperó a terminar su cigarrillo y apagó el resto con su zapato contra el suelo, sin importarle dañar la madera.

Harry solo estaba ahí, sobre su regazo con el culo en alto y con la piel perlada por la humedad de su caliente piel.

Louis usó una mano para masajear los glúteos de Harry, rasguñando con cuidado, acariciando con suavidad, esperando a que Harry aflojara hasta olvidar lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Harry suspiró sonoro y frotó su dura erección contra el regazo de Louis; en ese momento Louis lo hizo.

Levantó el brazo a una considerable altura para, con la palma estirada, dejar caer el primer azote sobre el culo del omega. El sonido del golpe fue una delicia, así como la forma en que Harry curvó su espalda y gritó ronco. Su palma picó en una sensación tirante y rápidamente esta entró en calor. No esperó mucho de dejó caer otro azote.

Los pequeños y pálidos glúteos de Harry tomaron color inmediatamente. Louis se deleitó con los sollozos de dolor y goce que su omega soltaba, casi afónico.

El omega se aferraba con fuerza al edredón, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la fuerza que apretaba. Sin embargo, en ningún momento dijo la palabra; simplemente tomaba lo que el alfa estaba dándole.

Louis dejó descansar su mano cuando llegó a seis; tres en cada mejilla.

Admiró la obra en su regazo. El afiebrado rojo sobre los glúteos de Harry que contrarrestaba contra el pálido natural de su piel.

"Color, omega." Harry no respondió y Louis llevó una mano hasta la nuca del omega. Apretó la parte posterior de su cuello y sonrió de lado cuando Harry gimoteó; era uno de los puntos débiles de Harry, justo como un cachorro. _"¿Rojo?"_

Harry negó.

"P-puedo, Lou..."

"Vale."

Y continuó, gruñendo bajo por el placer que sentía al dejar su mano con pesadez sobre la tierna carne del omega. Contó un total de doce azotes, seis en cada mejilla, y se detuvo. No volvió a preguntar color, confiando en que Harry lo detendría si ya no estaba de acuerdo con el _castigo._

Harry había lubricado tanto que incluso los pantalones de Louis estaban húmedos. Maldito omega masoquista.

Agarró un lastimado glúteo de Harry y con sus uñas enterradas en la piel, Tironeó de la carne para exponer nuevamente su entrada. Inspiró hondo se dejó que vibraciones bestiales se construyeran desde su diafragma para luego salir con violencia por su boca.

Harry vociferó un gemido entrecortado por el gruñido del alfa, retorciéndose cuando sintió tres dedos de Louis adentrarse en él de golpe. Jadeó y levantó su pelvis, sollozando por la necesidad que comenzaba a llenar su vientre.

"Lou, alfa... Alfa, cógeme, cóge-ge-me po-por favor."

Harry necesitaba un nudo llenándolo. Su omega se lo exigía, Louis podía sentirlo.

"Shhh. Estoy enseñándote una lección, Harry. No me decepciones." Aumentó el ritmó de las penetraciones de sus dedos y cuando sintió a Harry tensarse alrededor de estos, los sacó de golpe, ganándose un sollozo necesitado por parte del omega.

Harry jadeó por aire, sofocado por el orgasmo que Louis estaba negándole.

"A-a-alfa..."

Louis dejó caer otro azote sobre su culo, y luego otro.

"Catorce. Solo quedan seis, omega." Harry hizo saltar sus rizos cuando agitó su cabeza de arriba abajo, con su frente todavía apoyada sobre el edredón.

No continuó de inmediato, esperó a que Harry bajase de su nube, seguro de que el omega podría llegar al orgasmo solo con los azotes que estaba propinándole. Se dedicó a acariciar sus rizos, a apretar las partes suaves de su cuerpo y a respirar con tranquilidad las feromonas que Harry le ofrecía.

Escuchó al omega ronronear y eso fue la señal que necesitaba para continuar. No le dio tiempo a Harry para preparase, Azotó con ferocidad, con tanta fuerza que su mano palpitaba. Harry gritó ante cada azote, respingando su trasero, aferrándose con todo a la cama; con calientes lágrimas mojándole el rostro.

Louis contó veinte y se detuvo. Levantando su mano y sacudiéndola para aliviar un poco el ardor. El cuerpo de Harry se sacudía en espasmos y sobre su trasero había quedado retratado el sádico castigo del alfa.

Piel lastimada, bellamente herida.

Louis jadeó de placer y acomodó a Harry para que saliera de su regazo. El omega se dejó hacer, maleable y vulnerable, totalmente desenfocado, desconectado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Louis lo dejó sobre la cama y se adecuó para quedar de rodillas; tan cerca del trasero del omega como le era posible. Desabrochó su pantalón para sacar su hombría y comenzar a bombearla mientras admiraba la obra de arte que era el menor.

Se masturbó a gusto. Las venas de su gruesa erección pulsaban en su mano y un gutural gruñido llenó su garganta cuando sintió que alcanzaba el orgasmo. La base de su pene se hinchó debido al nudo y esperó los minutos estipulados por su naturaleza para poder correrse sobre la azotada piel del culo de Harry.

Harry hipaba en un silencioso llanto, uno que era provocado por la negativa de su alfa a dejarlo correrse.

"¿Color?" preguntó por última vez el alfa, saliendo de la cama para buscar un paño húmedo y una crema que ayudara a la piel lastimada del omega. Harry no respondió y Louis resopló molesto, volviendo a la cama para tomar el rostro del omega desde el mentón; sus dedos apretando con un poco de fuerza. "Color, Harry. _¿Rojo?_ "

Harry cerró los ojos y negó, ahogado por hipidos. Louis no iba a dejarlo llegar al orgasmo, aun cuando él había sido bueno y había tomado todo el castigo. Apretó las piernas y se removió atormentado por la necesidad de correrse.

"L-Lo-Lou, por f-fa-"

"No, Harry."

Harry sollozó con más fuerza, pero no lo contradijo. Solo se aferró al edredón y de abandonó en un silencioso llanto, sorbiendo su nariz y permitiéndose soltar pequeños hipidos; extorción.

El alfa no cayó, así que lo dejó en la cama y fue a buscar los implementos necesarios para limpiarlo y curar las lesiones provocada por los azotes.

El resto ocurrió de manera suave, delicada. Louis cuidó de Harry, limpió su cuerpo y le aplicó pomada para su pobre trasero. Le dio incontables besos en todo el cuerpo y lo llenó de caricias; ignorando en todo momento la dolorosa erección que acongojaba al ojiverde.

Cuando Harry ya estuvo limpio y cuidado, Louis se recostó a su lado. El omega prácticamente trepó para quedar sobre el alfa, pegándose a él y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Louis sonrió satisfecho y besó la frente del omega, acomodando un brazo bajo su nuca.

"Lo hiciste tan bien, omega. Estoy orgulloso."

"¿S-sí?"

"Mucho. Tomaste todo tu castigo, porque sabes que lo hiciste estuvo mal. Estoy orgulloso de eso." Harry gimió ante las palabras del alfa. "Eres precioso, Harry. Precioso y un buen omega para su alfa."

"S-soy bueno, Lou. Buen omega."

"Sí, lo eres."

"Por favor..." Frotó su erección contra el muslo del alfa.

"Duerme un poco, Harry."

El ojiverde no respondió, pero Louis no le tomó importancia, sabía que difícil le sería dormir cuando en lo único que podía pensar, era en correrse y en el dolor de su trasero.

"Lou..." intentó nuevamente. Louis gruñó y Harry gimoteó, un puchero sobresaliendo de sus labios. "Beso."

"Mierda, es que eres un manipulador, eh," bromeó con una risita escapando de él. Buscó los labios de Harry y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud. Era un beso flojo y tibio, uno que el omega necesitaba.

Uno que Louis quería darle, porque le gustaba.

Mierda, le gustaba Harry y no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa cruda verdad.

"Me gustas," relevó Louis. Deteniendo el beso que estaba presionando sobre la boca afiebrada del omega.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. De sus labios se deslizó un jadeo al mismo tiempo que Louis volvía a besarlo nuevamente, más duro, más firme.

"Yo..." suspiró, dejando que en su rostro se perfilara una sonrisa tímida; una para la que Louis no estaba preparado. "También... también me gustas."

"Bien, ahora duerme." Picoteó los labios del omega y se acomodó, fingiendo no notar la manera necesitada en que Harry se seguía frotando contra él.

El omega definitivamente aprendería a no meterse en problemas luego de eso, Louis estaba seguro.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

Louis estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Podía sentirse en su aroma.

Podía verse en sus ojos entornados y en como tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio. Prácticamente lanzando cuchillos imaginarios a su nuevo asistente.

Un beta elegido por Niall, con excelentes recomendaciones y salido de una prestigiosa universidad; Louis lo odiaba.

Louis odiaba a Niall, y por sobre todo, odiaba a Zayn. Maldito pedazo de inútil. ¿Quién decía que un omega en sus ocho meses de embarazo no podía seguir trabajando? Bueno, al parecer el imbécil de su amigo creía que Niall no debía seguir trabajando a una etapa tan "avanzada" de embarazo.

Maldito dramático.

Pero claro, como no eran ellos los que tendrían que aguantarse por meses a ese beta con cara de burro alcoholizado y enormes dientes, ¿Qué les importaba, no?

"... Y la señorita Zoe Cooper-"

"¡¿Zoe?!" interrumpió Louis, sorprendido.

Zoe era la única nieta del viejo Max Cooper, un anciano podrido en dinero y que Louis quiso tener como accionista. El ojiazul intentó tener algo con ella para así llegar al viejo, sin embargo, no dio resultados ya que la chica en aquel entonces estaba _"perdidamente enamorada"_ de un alfa y todo apuntaba a que Louis ni siquiera tenía posibilidades.

En realidad, no las tenía así que desistió.

"Sí, dejó un mensaje para usted. Volvió de Escocia la semana pasada, y hará una cena de bienvenida para amigos cercanos esta noche en el restaurante _England Royal_. Dijo que le confirmara su asistencia."

Louis se repasó el mentón con los dedos, pensando en las posibilidades de que Zoe lo hubiese invitado con otras intenciones de fondo. ¿Se habría acabado su romance con ese alfa trucho y desabrido?

Intentó recordar a que olía la omega, pero no logró evocar ninguna memoria. Los omegas jamás tenían un gran impacto en él; a excepción de Harry.

Harry era su excepción a todo, ya estaba resignado a ello.

"Sí, confírmale mi asistencia y pregúntale si irán miembros de su familia."

"Como usted ordene."

"¿Mi padre ya te envió los contratos de renta de los almacenes?"

"No, señor. Intenté contactarlo, sin embargo, no he dado con él."

"¿Llamaste a casa?"

"...Sí."

"¿Y?"

"Su madre dijo que... era imposible que estuviera en casa si estaba en un viaje de negocios."

"¡¿Viaje de negocios?!" Ladró con incredulidad. Obviamente no había ningún viaje de negocios. "Esto es increíble."

"Lo siento mucho, yo he intentado por todos los medios-" No terminó de hablar cuando Louis le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se callara.

Si fuera Niall, habría encontrado a su padre a como diera lugar. Siempre se arrepentiría de haberlo presentado con Zayn.

"Solo... averigua quien tiene la copia de los malditos contratos. Necesito tener esos almacenes disponibles antes de que las destilerías quieran mandar el vino."

"Sí, señor."

"Bien. Ahora puedes irte."

"Sí, por supuesto."

El omega hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina. Louis resopló y le dio un sorbo a su taza que contenía frío café.

Tomó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Harry avisándole que llegaría tarde. Eso no debería suponer ningún problema y es que, desde que instauraron las citas y salidas espontaneas, el omega parecía totalmente satisfecho con cualquier otra actividad que se le presentara al alfa.

Pasaron menos de tres minutos cuando su móvil vibró por la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. Louis lo tomó con una sonrisa, una que se borró de su rostro al ver la respuesta del omega.

_'Hoy es especial, no puedes ir.'_

¿Especial? No era el cumpleaños del omega, porque... Harry se lo había repetido mil veces y eso era en febrero y estaban a comienzos de noviembre. Tampoco eran fechas de pareja, porque la única vez que Louis le preguntó a Harry si creía en los aniversarios, el omega se ahogó en una carcajada y le dijo que eso era tan ridículo como cursi.

Le respondió, preguntando que era tan especial y que no podía cancelar, aunque sí podía hacerlo, ya que era una cena importante.

_'Tu empresa me puede comer el culo, te necesito aquí temprano. Xx'_

El alfa gruñó y volvió a contestar, avisando que no iba a cancelar y que no había nada que discutir al respecto. ¿En qué momento Harry había pasado de ser un omega fácil de complacer a un puto mimado caprichoso?

¿Y cuanta culpa tenía Louis en eso?

Nuevo mensaje llegó. El alfa ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para saber que venía cargado de acidez.

_'Te odio, alfa idiota. ¿Dónde es la cena y por qué es tan importante?'_

Bien, Louis debería darle un poco más de crédito a Harry, quizá no era tan caprichoso y malcriado. Respondió de buena gana que era en el _England Royal_ y que, si todo salía bien, tendría un nuevo inversionista; lo cual nunca estaba demás. Mientras más personas quisieran invertir en su empresa, mayor serían las acciones de esta.

_'Blah blah blah, lo mío es más importante. Ven a casa temprano y voy a compensarte, lo prometo.'_

_'No puedo. Omega caprichos, sé bueno para mí y espera a que llegue. Xx'_

_'No entiendes, te necesito en casa, Lou. Y si no vienes, iré yo.'_

_'¿Es esa una amenaza? Vale, olvida lo que dije. Esta noche no llegaré a casa.'_

_'¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¿Qué tan hijo de puta puedes llegar a ser? Solo te estoy pidiendo que canceles esos planes de mierda y vengas a casa.'_

_'Estás comenzando a confundir las cosas, omega. Tengo una vida pública que cuidar, no lo olvides. Solo eres mi amante, uno por el que estoy pagando. Deja de joder y vete de compras o algo.'_

Harry no respondió.

Sintió un pinchazo y descartó rápidamente el sentimiento de culpa. No, no estaba equivocado. Era Harry quien debía comenzar a aceptar su lugar, sin embargo, Louis odiaba pelear con Harry, realmente era una de las cosas más desagradables. Siempre se quedaba en él esa sensación tirante en su vientre, esa rabia contenida en su pecho y las ganas de destrozar todo.

Pero no podía seguir cediendo a cada cosa que el omega dictaba. Él era un alfa distinguido y con una apariencia que mantener. Ya bastante se arriesgaba a llevar al omega a citas donde podría fácilmente ser reconocido por algunos de sus pares.

Sacó la imagen de Harry de su cabeza y se enfocó en el trabajo. El enojo disminuyendo con el transcurrir de las horas.

Para cuando ya había terminado con todo lo que necesitaba ser revisado y firmado, eran las seis de la tarde. Vio su móvil una vez más, pero no tenía ningún mensaje entrante. Suspiró y, sintiéndose ridículo, envió un mensaje más.

_'Amante y todo, sigues siendo la relación más larga que he tenido. No vamos a arruinarlo, te veré en casa, ¿sí? Sé bueno y deja de desearme la muerte, puedo sentir las vibraciones negativas. Xx'_

No de disculpó porque Louis Tomlinson nunca se disculpaba o porque era un imbécil, todo estaba en la perspectiva.

Salió de su oficina, firmó seis cheques bancarios para el pago de impuestos, solicitó el número telefónico de Zoe y se despidió del burro; de su secretario.

En el camino a su auto se topó con Nick Grimshaw, uno de sus buenos amigos. Tenía una expresión fastidiada y Louis se preguntó si sería correcto saludarlo, Nick no le dio mucha opción, casi se lanzó sobre el alza fingiendo un desconsolado llanto.

"¿Tu novio te dejó?" preguntó palmeando la espalda de Nick.

"Recursos humanos aplazó mis vacaciones."

Ouch, eso... Wow, eso apestaba.

"Lo siento por eso, hombre. Si yo pudiera..."

"Y mi novió me dejó." Oh, bien. Eso era... mucha mala suerte junta. Louis se aclaró la garganta sin saber que decir. "Pero eso está bien."

"¿Lo está?"

"Sí, porque me era infiel."

"Oh..."

Nick se apartó y Louis metió las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón de tela, sin saber realmente que decir. Su amigo suspiró y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del ojiazul.

"Sí, ¿crees que pueda ausentarme mañana?"

"Sí, sí. Por supuesto, déjame a mí lo de recursos humanos. Tú solo... Ve a casa y tomate un descanso."

"Gracias, Tomlinson. Buen jefe, te amo."

"Sí, lo que sea... ya vete y no sé, ve una porno o algo." Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se fuera.

"Haré algo mejor, voy a dar un paseo por el distrito Babilonia." Los ojos de Louis como que se abrieron demasiado; la sorpresa en su rostro no pasaba desapercibida. Nick se carcajeó ante su mirada de pánico y le revolvió el cabello. "Tranquilo, hombre. Mira que los rumores son falsos. Ni caníbales ni zombies, solo las mejores putitas por un muy buen costo."

Louis tragó y bajó la mirada, parpadeando. Sacó una mano y se frotó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, sí. Claro, lo siento."

"No, está bien. Deberías ir un día, te sorprenderías de lo que uno se encuentra en esos lados."

"Uhm, sí. Por supuesto, solo... debo irme, tengo una cena."

"Oh, me gusta. ¿Con tu novio?"

"No tengo novio, Nick," bufó rodando los ojos. Eso no era mentira, Harry no era su novio. Harry era... era suyo. Sin títulos, sin necesidad de adornos.

"¿Terminaron?"

"¡No! Solo... ugh, ya vete."

El alfa se carcajeó y luego de una cálida, pero incómoda, despedida, se fue vociferando por lo alto que pasaría sus próximas noches entre las piernas de algún omega.

Louis tomó una honda respiración. A veces olvidaba que Harry provenía de ese lugar, que era un omega de alcantarilla como él les decía a los pobres del distrito.

Difuminó el recuerdo de Harry la primera vez que se vieron, como lucía ropa gastada y delgada. Como había ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos y como sus dedos podían tocar todas las costillas de su torso debido a su delgadez.

Era pasado, de eso no había duda. Harry ya no pertenecía a ese pútrido lugar. Harry pertenecía a sus brazos, a la casa que le tenía. A la cama que compartían.

Era su cachorro y así se mantendría.

Con esa convicción manejó hasta su piso, aquel que ya casi no visitaba. Una vez en este, comprobó que todo estuviera bien, revisando todas las habitaciones y cerciorándose de que no hubiera mugre o polvo; para algo pagaba una buena suma por su mantenimiento.

Se bañó con tranquilidad y eligió sus vestimentas, decantándose por algo casual y elegante. Unos ajustados pantalones negros que dejaban a la vista sus tobillos y una camisa rojo italiano que arremangó hasta sus codos.

Según su nuevo secretario, el burro, la cena iba a ser casual. Si llegaba a equivocarse, Louis lo tendría en la calle antes del amanecer.

Arregló su cabello y perfiló su barba. Usó unas gotas de loción y escogió un reloj de muñeca que hiciera juego con su vestimenta. La imagen frente al espejo lo dejó satisfecho por lo que procedió a tomar su móvil y comprobar la hora.

El reloj digital anunciaba las ocho de la tarde.

Louis mandó un mensaje a Zoe, la omega, avisándole que iba en camino.

La respuesta de la chica no demoró, un saludo cordial y la confirmación de que ya se encontraba en el restaurante. Louis debía admitir que ella tenía suficiente clase como para competir con la descendencia real de Inglaterra.

Ojalá el anciano estuviera en la puta cena, de lo contrario, Louis iba a meterse salsa picante en la entrepierna.

Practicó su mejor sonrisa frente al espejo y tomó sus pertenencias, dándole un último vistazo a su piso antes de marcharse.

Realmente dudaba volver pronto.

El viaje al restaurante no tomó mucho, solo quince minutos. Revisó su móvil antes de entrar, frunciendo los labios al ver que Harry no respondía. ¿Quizá debería llamarlo?

Sopesó esa posibilidad, pero fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por una voz femenina llamando su nombre. Louis levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil y esbozó una practicada y profesional sonrisa al ver a Zoe de pie, sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Pequeña, con una corta cabellera rizada que relucía en el más brillante rubio platinado. Niall seguramente estaría celoso.

Louis la saludó devuelta, guardando su móvil en el pantalón y agitando su mano libre. El anfitrión del lugar lo acompañó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los cercanos a la omega. Louis los saludó a todos con cordialidad y se acercó a la omega, quien no dudó en estirar su mano para que besara sus nudillos.

Louis lo hizo, inclinándose hacia adelante como un galán y depositando sus labios sin hacerlos sonar. Se apartó y examinó la apariencia de la chica. Sus grandes ojos azules y pequeños labios pintados de carmín.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas podido venir. Los rumores dicen que ya nunca se te ve en fiestas."

"Tú lo has dicho, rumores."

"Sí, personas ociosas que no saben hacer nada mejor que cotillear sobre los que sí tienen éxito." Tomó asiento y le indicó a Louis que se sentara a su lado.

El alfa lo hizo y repasó con su vista a los presentes.

El viejo no estaba ahí; maldición.

"Amigos, él es Louis Tomlinson." Louis recibió los múltiples saludos y halagos, agradeciendo al mozo que llenó su copa con champagne. "Estoy extasiada de poder finalmente estar de vuelta."

"Pues, bienvenida, amor," brindó Louis. Todos lo siguieron y la celebración comenzó.

La omega se giraba cada tanto solamente para hablar con él y Louis solo podía sonreír con cortesía y responder a los temas de conversación que ella tan sugerentemente sacaba. Cruzó palabras con otros de los presentes e intercambió tarjetas de negocio con aquellos que a la larga podrían ser una buena inversión.

Probaron masas finas y bebieron, riéndose de las bromas que la anfitriona dejaba caer sobre su experiencia en Escocia. En un punto, y siendo completamente sutil, Louis le preguntó por su abuelo.

No esperaba la respuesta que ella le dio.

"Oh, Louis. ¿No te has enterado? Mi abuelo se retiró de la gestión empresarial. Ahora son mis tíos quienes manejan todo."

"¿Tus tíos?"

"Sí, ellos quedaron a cargo del negocio familiar, sin embargo, no son participes de la multi-inversión." La chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ¡Y era lo único jodidamente importante de esa puta cena del infierno!

El alfa bebió todo el contenido de su copa y se sirvió otra, también bebiéndola. La vida lo odiaba, el karma lo odiaba. Se aclaró la garganta, ya resignado a la perdida de tiempo que estar ahí involucraba.

Se quedaría veinte minutos más y luego se excusaría.

"Entonces, llegué y lo encontré con otra omega. ¿Pueden creerlo?" Louis alzó las cejas y parpadeó, llevando un bocadillo de queso y miel y la boca. Lo único que faltaba, escuchar las quejas amorosas de la omega y su relación fallida. ¿Ese era su castigo por no haber ido con el rizado? ¿Realmente lo merecía? "¿Qué opinas de la infidelidad, Lou?"

Se atragantó al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban, esperando una respuesta. Tragó y se limpió las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta, doblándola al terminar. Miró a todos y sonrió.

"Horrible," respondió con seriedad, mirando a la omega. "Quienes realizan tales acciones son... despreciables."

La omega asintió, con el ceño fruncido. Totalmente seria, sin dejar de mirar a Louis.

"¿Verdad? _Hush_ , de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de gritar. No puedo creer que dejé pasar mi oportunidad contigo por ese imbécil."

"Uh..."

"Pero..." deslizó una mano por debajo de la mesa hasta la rodilla del alfa y se acercó sugerentemente a su oído. "Nunca es tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Uhm, yo..."

"A menos que ya tengas a alguien." Retiró su mano de golpe y Louis abrió los labios para responder, sin embargo, no alcanzó.

El vino contenido en una copa había sido arrojado sobre su rostro.

Saltó de su asiento, pasándose una mano por el rostro y gruñendo toscamente. Miró a quien había hecho eso.

Harry.

No, no era solo Harry. Era peor que eso.

Era Harry, en celo.

Su aroma fue un latigazo en la espina dorsal del alfa.

De manera inmediata sus pupilas se dilataron y el paso de aire en su pecho se dificultó. Los restos de vino goteaban por su barbilla y su camisa había quedado completamente arruinada.

"¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, lunático?!" gritó la omega, limpiando con una servilleta las manchas de vino en su vestido de color crema.

"¡Y este quién cojones es!"

"¡Bueno, que alguien llame a seguridad!"

El omega temblaba de pies a cabeza, apretando sus piernas, luciendo totalmente fuera de sí. Con pesados jadeos y ojos vidriosos. Mantuvo su mirada en Louis, ignorando las reprimendas de los otros miembros de la mesa. Uno de los alfas, invitados de Zoe, se colocó de pie alargando su brazo en dirección a Harry, mas no alcanzó a tocarlo ya que Louis llegó a él y lo empujó lejos.

Louis volteó para ver a Harry, su alfa rasguñando en un su pecho, aullando porque el que reconocía como suyo se encontraba en celo.

"¡Louis!" gritó la omega y Harry gruñó con notoria molestia, abalanzándose sobre la mesa y tirando el mantel. Todo lo que se encontraba encima de este se volcó, dejando un verdadero desastre. "¡Esta loco!"

Louis no podía prestarle atención a su alrededor. En su cabeza todo se resumía a pensamientos salvajes por causa del celo de su omega. No se suponía que tuviera el celo, Harry tomaba supresores de embarazo y supresores de celo, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

"Harry..." lo llamó, sintiendo la boca seca y todo el cuerpo afiebrado.

"Eres..." Jadeó. "Una mierda, Louis Tomlinson." Louis gruñó y dio un paso hacia el omega, pero este retrocedió, sacudiendo sus rizos debido a la negación que gesticulaba con la cabeza. "No te acerques. No quiero... no quiero verte, no quiero que te aparezcas por casa mientras esté en celo. Si lo haces, juro que lo vas a lamentar."

"N-no puedes alejarme," exigió con pesadez. Su boca sintiéndose adormecida y sus caninos picando de manera dolorosa.

"El prostituto soy yo... pero eres tú quien no tiene... valores, Louis." Harry soltó una risa histérica y comenzó a retroceder, ignorando a los meseros que le exigían, se retirara del lugar.

"¡No lo toques!" rugió el alfa cuando vio que un mesero se disponía a tocar a su omega; en celo. Caminó hasta el mesero y lo empujó con brusquedad. Otro miembro del personal intentó tranquilizarlo y Louis se le fue encima.

Estaban dando una escena digna de aparecer en las noticias.

Louis se desesperó, su animal interno tomando las riendas de cada acción de su cuerpo. Con colmillos a la vista y un aroma tan fuerte que todos los omegas del lugar comenzaron a sollozar sintiéndose en peligro. No le importaba, estaba ofuscado, doblegado por su alfa que exigía imponerse. Aún podía saborear el vino que Harry había lanzado sobre él.

Lanzó golpes, recibiendo unos cuantos en cambio ya que entre varios intentaban tranquilizarlo. Rasgaron su camisa a la altura del cuello y está en un punto quedó hecha jirones; sin botones y dejando al descubierto el torso del alfa. En una fue empujado con fuerza, demasiada, contra una pared. Su cabeza se azotó por el golpe, todo frente a sus ojos viéndose borroso. Sacudió el rostro para recuperar la visibilidad.

En ese momento fue consciente, Harry ya no estaba.

Un rugido emergió de su pecho y no esperó más para salir de ahí, empujó a quienes intentaban detenerlo. Maldiciendo a toda voz con que hundiría ese maldito lugar.

No estaba mintiendo.

Salió en busca de su carro y literalmente perdió la respiración al verlo.

Tenía las ruedas pinchadas y un horrible rayón.

Hizo puños con sus manos, apretando con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le enterraban en la carne. Cerró los ojos, y contó, en realidad lo intentó, porque antes de llegar a cinco, comenzó a patear el auto con tanta fuerza que seguramente dejaría abolladuras. Maldecía entre cada patada, siendo Harry la vertiente de sus no muy elegantes palabras.

Cuando ya se cansó, y sintiéndose completamente fuera de forma, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se dedicó a recuperar la respiración. Imbécil.

No sabía realmente con quién estaba más enojado, si con Harry, o consigo mismo. Pero iba a averiguarlo, por supuesto que lo haría.

Se montó en su carro y derrapó al arrancar a toda velocidad, sin preocuparse de los otros vehículos en la autopista ni de su propia seguridad al conducir con llantas pinchadas. Decir que casi tres hijos de puta chocaron por su culpa no era exagerar.

El viaje fue un cúmulo de exceso de velocidad, ira y golpes en el volante del carro. Perdía el control del manejo cada diez segundos, haciéndosele casi imposible conducir. Tocó la bocina tantas veces que en algún punto estaba seguro, la maldita cosa se rompería. A la mierda todo, ¿Qué era su vehículo favorito? ¿Qué lo cuidaba como a un hijo? ¡Al demonio con todo!

Es estacionó afuera de la puerta principal de la casa y se bajó sin apagar el motor ni mucho menos cerrar la puerta. Sus manos temblaron mientras intentaba insertar la llave que abría la puerta. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo sus oídos tapados y una presión dolorosa en su pecho. Apenas consiguió adentrarse fue recibido por el espeso aroma de su omega en celo. No pudo cerrar la puerta, no pudo avanzar.

Fue vilmente atacado.

Harry se le montó encima y comenzó a besarlo con tanta hambre, con tanta desesperación que Louis olvidó cualquier otra cosa existente sobre la faz de la tierra. Aferró sus manos a los muslos del omega y lo alentó subírsele encima; Harry lo hizo con gusto, enredando sus muslos en las caderas del alza y cruzando sus piernas por sobre la espalda baja de este. Con sus dedos entrelazados en la nuca de Louis y sus bocas encajadas mientras se devoraban; mientras se castigaban.

Era una adicción tan grande. Eran sentimientos tan rebeldes y un instinto animal tan fuerte. Era Harry pidiendo todo de él, llamando su nombre y entregándose por completo. Y para Luis, era la primera vez que realmente disfrutaba del celo de un omega.

Y eso, mierda, eso era simplemente increíble.

Sentía chispas haciendo fogatas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, sentía al omega acoplarse en él, rogando por más. Él iba a dárselo, iba darle todo.

Lo depositó sobre el sofá y le arrancó los pantalones. No hubo juegos, no hubo palabras. Solo sudor y piel salada, solo jadeos ahogados y manos calientes, ansiosas y expertas.

Tomó a Harry, al omega con mirada perdida y mejillas afiebradas, con labios entornados y ojos enrojecidos por viles corrientes de lágrimas. El omega se abrió de piernas para él y Louis lo agarró de los tobillos para llevarse sus piernas por sobre los hombros, alineándose a sí mismo con una mano y penetrándolo de golpe.

Harry se retorció y gimió celestialmente. Aferró sus manos a los almohadones del sofá y hundió la parte posterior de su cabeza en estos cuando Louis comenzó a serpentear su pelvis para dar duras embestidas. El interior de Harry estaba caliente y apretado, lo envolvía deliciosamente gracias al lubricante excesivo que generaba.

"¿Por qué estás en celo?" demandó saber, sin dejar de tomar a Harry. Aferró una mano en el cuello del omega y apretó con delicadeza. Harry daba pequeños saltos sobre el sofá debido a las estocadas duras del alfa.

"C-celo. Quería estar..." Jadeo y apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando Louis presionó más su garganta.

"¿Querías?"

"Quería estar en celo para ti."

Louis se carcajeó, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el omega.

"Jodido puto..." Buscó su oreja derecha y tiró del lóbulo de esta. Sus dientes apretando duro. "Vas a arruinar mi vida."

Tan ciertas esas palabras. Porque en ese punto ya no le importaba nada más que Harry. Estaba cansado de seguir repitiéndose como un mantra que Harry no era adecuado para él, para la imagen pública que debía dar.

Ya nada de eso parecía tener valor alguno.

Se rendía, eso era. Se rendía totalmente porque podía ser obstinado, pero no era estúpido. Seguramente Harry ya lo sabía, dentro de todo debía saberlo. Porque era un omega astuto y había logrado que Louis cayera por él.

"Ti-tienes otra omega."

"No la tengo."

"Júramelo."

"Solo tú, Harry." El omega pareció conforme con eso, porque sollozó y su aroma se volvió dulce, empalagoso y penetrante. "¿Quieres eso? Ser el único."

Harry gimoteó en aceptación y Louis bufó, inclinándose para morder su labio inferior hasta romperlo. Saboreó el metálico de la sangre de Harry y sus colmillos punzaron; su alfa rugiendo en su pecho.

Habían cruzado la línea, ambos.

Naturalmente no hablaron de ello. No durante los tres días que duró el celo de Harry. Apenas si durmieron, apenas si comieron, saliendo de la cama solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Para la tarde del tercer día, Louis no había acomodado los pensamientos en su cabeza, todavía tenía que pensar en cómo lo haría con todo. ¿Cómo ocultaría el pasado de Harry? ¿Y si uno de sus socios hacía sido uno de sus clientes?

Había demasiado por ver antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Su cuerpo recibió de buena gana el descanso de aquella siesta. Tras aquellos ajetreados tres días, un día sin emociones fuertes era justo lo que necesitaba. La ventana a través de los cristales mostraba que la tarde se hallaba en todo su esplendor, pero Louis no podía admirar ese trozo de cielo; porque una desordenada mata de rizos chocolate le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. El perfumado cuerpo que yacía contra él estaba tibio y reconfortante. Lo sostenía de forma posesiva, sin darle oportunidad de marchar. Un brazo yacía bajo el omega, y el otro le rodeaba la curvilínea cintura en un abrazo que no daba mayores opciones.

No recordaba la última vez que despertar acurrucado junto a un omega le había resultado reconfortante.

El rico olor a regaliz le inundó los sentidos cuando apretó más su agarre sobre el muchacho, la espalda de este encajando sin problemas contra su pecho. Frotó los pies contra los ajenos bajo las sabanas de la cama.

"Sé que estás despierto."

"Qué listo," murmuró con la voz ronca, tanto por el reciente sueño como por todas las veces que Louis le hizo gritar su nombre. "Tengo hambre, pero no confío que pueda sostenerme una vez saque las piernas de la cama."

Harry dibujaba patrones asimétricos con la punta de sus dedos, fríos a comparación del resto de su suave cuerpo, sobre el ángulo interno del brazo que yacía bajo él. Sentía que le hormigueaba cada toque.

"Entonces quédate o vuelve a dormir."

El omega tarareó una descarada negativa.

"Voy a pedir algo para comer," prefirió, y se estiró para tomar el móvil de la mesita de noche. Desbloqueó la pantalla y comenzó a teclear. "¿Sushi?"

"Lo que sea," frotó los nudillos contra sus ojos para despejarse.

El movimiento del cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama desprendió el olor de las sabanas, las latentes feromonas expandiendo su poder alrededor de ellos, embriagando a Louis. Le hizo fijarse en el motivo de su repentino delirio. Esa nívea piel adornada con los rastros de su pasión. Los estragos de la boca de Louis se repartían desde los hombros del omega y viajaban en un patrón asimétrico de mordidas y chupetones a lo largo de la espalda. Los moretones en su cadera eran como réplicas de sus huellas dactilares; y una representación idéntica debía encontrarse en la parte interna de los torneados muslos que lo llevaban al paraíso. Se sentía desalmado por mancillar esa exquisita piel, por sentir la necesidad imperiosa de demostrar su dominio sobre el omega. Por saciar el deseo de su alfa de cubrir ese delgado cuerpo y cuidarlo. Bañarlo con su olor para que nadie, ni por asomo, tuviera la iniciativa de acercarse.

"Dicen que se tardan una hora," avisó el omega, sacando a Louis de sus cavilaciones.

Harry se dio la vuelta, dándole a Louis un magnifico plano de la luz de la tarde escurriendo por su torso, haciendo brillante los cardenales en el abdomen, las mordidas en el pecho. Quería besar cada magulladura hasta estar seguro que estaba aliviado. Por eso no demoró en repasar la macula púrpura sobre el hombro, suave y pálido, del omega. Repasó su cintura con los dedos y se acercó para olisquear su cuello, depositar más besos a lo largo de esa deliciosa extensión. Escuchó al rizado suspirar de gusto cuando alcanzó a besar su mejilla, y luego sus infinitamente dulces labios. Llevaderos y obedientes como el botón de una flor.

Louis presionó sus bocas juntas nuevamente, y Harry condujo la mano por el brazo que lo rodeaba, repartiendo un agradable escalofrío por la piel del alfa. Apoyado sobre su costado, Louis lo abrazó por los hombros y acarició su fina espalda que se curvaba bajo su palma.

"Me besas como a un inocente" murmuró Harry, succionando despacito el labio inferior de Louis. "Como si pudiera quebrarme si me sueltas."

"Tu olor. Hace que mi alfa ronde despacio, acechando" besó la comisura de su boca. "Deseando tomarte así, sentirte sin euforia y profundamente."

Una sonrisa, lenta y tímida, radiante para lo cansado que estaba, cruzó el rostro del menor. Hizo de sus mejillas rosadas y sus hoyuelos la aparición más adorable. Los ojos de Harry lo reflejaban en su cristalino iris, tan claros en ese momento que era imposible no caer por él.

"Desconozco que más puedes tomar de mí, alfa," sonrió con su habitual coqueteo, diluido con una pizca de curiosidad que le hizo morderse el labio. Rozó la nariz contra la suya, respirando su aliento a fresas al vino por la botella que compartieron antes de dormir. "Aquí me tienes."

"Porque ya he probado todo de ti" afirmó, sin despegar los ojos de los verdes. Harry pasó una pierna por encima de su cadera, corriendo la sabana que lo cubría allí.

"Absolutamente todo."

En un suspiro se unieron nuevamente en un beso, a la vez que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban lentamente, sin prisa. Estaban demasiado extenuados para hacer honor al ritmo que los caracterizaba o volver a dormir. Los gentiles dedos de Harry trazaban caminos en su cabello, atrayéndolo en ese ósculo donde saboreaba sus labios en húmedos roces, dándole acceso a su lengua cuando así lo demandó. El sabor del omega y el licor explotaron en su paladar mientras recorría a placer los rincones de su boca; disfrutó la experta danza. Y con los dedos presionó la dulce y perfumada piel, la que respondía a su tacto y lo invitaba a seguir tocándolo, a ser el causante de las incitantes feromonas que invadían la habitación.

Cada respiro llenaba los pulmones de Louis de un aroma cálido y dulce, haciendo que el alfa en su pecho ronroneara de placer y buscara frotarse contra la maravillosa criatura en sus brazos. El gemido bajo de Harry fue exquisito, catalizador de los que siguieron e interrumpieron pronunciados besos cuando la fricción colapsaba los nervios del omega.

Esbozó una caricia a lo largo de la espalda del muchacho, siguiendo el contorno de su columna y apretó una de las sensibles mejillas de su trasero. Rosada, pomposa y caliente al tacto por los cariñosos azotes que le propinó unas horas antes. Louis estrujó la tierna carne y lo empujó hacia sí, donde sus caderas chocaron y Harry lloriqueó, aferrándose a su costado donde dejaba raspar las uñas y marcaba nuevos surcos rojizos sobre las costillas.

El lubricante le humedeció los dedos cuando presionó sobre el surco entre ambas nalgas. Tanteó con el dedo corazón el agujero de Harry, que suspiró, abriendo sus afiebrados ojos en una silenciosa súplica. Mejillas con rubor, cejas juntas y la adorable boca entreabierta, hinchada por sus besos.

"¿Quieres que te haga mío, Harry?" preguntó mientras hundía los dedos en él sin problema, y disfrutaba sin perdida la hermosa expresión de placer en el omega.

"¡Ah!... Yo-"

Tres dedos hacían escurrir la humedad entre las piernas de Harry, empujaban sus paredes para que se relajaran y estuvieran listas para recibirlo. Ejerció presión, hasta que sus nudillos también se empaparon del escurridizo líquido.

"Por favor" tragó grueso.

Ese joven era la droga a la que no quería renunciar, de quien no tenia suficiente. De su olor, el magnetismo de su cuerpo y la reconfortante sensación que prolongaba en el alfa que guardaba en el pecho.

Lo arrastró de nuevo en un beso, presionando en ese abrazo porque deseaba fundirse en esa cautivadora piel que, podía jurar sin equivocarse, nunca había pertenecido a nadie tanto como a él. disfrutó las trémulas caricias del menor, sus intentos por arañar cordura sobre su espalda mientras expandía su lubricada entrada con los dedos.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia él, recostándolo nuevamente contra el colchón de la cama. El cabello de Harry se derramó en suaves rizos sobre la cama, cortas cascadas chocolate sobre seda. Precioso y sumiso, sólo para Louis, separó las piernas invitando al alfa para que se posara entre ellas. Y Louis no tardó en complacerlo, cegado por los carnosos muslos con las marcas de sus dedos, sus dientes. Los huesos de la cadera de Harry, esos tentativos relieves, estaban coloreados con el rubor de sus besos. La tez del omega presumía las huellas de su dominancia con tanto orgullo, y sin embargo...

"Louis" lloriqueó, alcanzándole el rostro. Acunó sus mejillas y repasó la afilada barba con los pulgares. Su labio inferior tembló al hablar. "Alfa, quiero..."

Esas palabras hicieron temblar a Louis, su pecho arder y la presión en el vientre sentirlo delirar.

"Alza la cadera, omega" ordenó lentamente, frotando la cabeza de su pene contra el lubricado anillo de músculos. "Hazlo para que pueda hacértelo como mereces."

La espalda de Harry se arqueó en una sutil curva, apoyó los talones en el colchón para acatar la orden del alfa, obediente. Esbozó una suave sonrisa cuando la sombra del cuerpo de Louis lo cubrió, el calor de ambos creando una armonía única, sincronizada. Las manos de Harry le recorrieron el torso, ascendiendo por el pecho y derramando caricias a lo largo de los hombros; atrayéndolo para besar sus mejillas.

Louis apoyó la frente en la del menor, y tras alinearse empujó la cadera, presionando su erección contra la dispuesta entrada. Harry jadeó, sin cerrar los ojos, siempre mirándolo mientras aceptaba todo sin resistencia. Un pequeño quejido murió en el viaje a su garganta y relajó el cuerpo a medida que Louis se enfundaba en él. Cuando se hundió por completo, las uñas de Harry le rasparon la nuca.

Pero no había nada que decir cuando el diálogo se encontraba en sus miradas, en la química de sus cuerpos. En el abrazo firme de Louis alrededor del muchacho y las piernas de este sosteniéndose obedientemente a la cadera del alfa.

Y no hicieron falta palabras cuando Harry le rozó los labios, alejándose juguetón cuando Louis se inclinó dispuesto por un beso. Le sonrió, delineando con picardía sus delgados labios con la punta de la lengua. Así que el alfa se retiró con cuidado y dio la primera estocada, despacio y profunda, arrancando un leve gimoteo del omega bajo él. Sin reparo, ahogaron sus gemidos en besos y caricias resbaladizas, sentidas.

No había mayores explicaciones de por qué lo estaban haciendo así, traduciendo cada sensación para almacenarla en sus recuerdos, midiendo cada movimiento donde se encontraban con placer y algo más. No lo debatirían, porque ellos funcionaban así. Se besaban mucho, hablaban poco.

Louis se impulsaba en su interior movido por algo más que el deseo, infinitamente más complejo que la reacción de su naturaleza ante el estímulo. Esta vez no sostenía las suaves caderas con rudeza, porque no quería marcar los dedos allí. Ni mordía los sonrosados labios hasta dejarlos ardiendo, porque estos con los torpes roces de los gemidos ya le daban suficiente. No se ocupaba en simplemente alcanzar el orgasmo de ambos. Porque algo más sentido estaba creciendo entre ellos cuando sus pieles chocaban, cuando el cuerpo de Harry se hundía un poco más en el colchón y le escuchaba emitir esos leves gimoteos. Como música para él, una canción para su alfa que gruñía satisfecho desde el pecho por la idea de someter y tener bajo su protección a tan única criatura.

Harry arqueó la espalda, incapaz de sostener el ritmo de los besos y las estocadas en sus paredes. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas, estirando el cuello y separando más las piernas en esa inverosímil sensación de estar saturado de estímulos, pero necesitar más a la vez. Con más espacio, Louis rodó la cadera y el cambio de ángulo comenzó a golpear constantemente, en esos precisos y prolongados embistes, su próstata; haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran ante cada invasión, encerrando a Louis es un placer asfixiante.

Recorrió el muslo a su costado hasta encontrar la pelvis, y suspiró de gusto cuando los dedos de Harry delinearon su barba, el rastro húmedo en sus labios y bajaron por la barbilla. Lo asió, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y presionándolos contra las sabanas mientras sentía la presión en su abdomen comenzar a ser insoportable, los gemidos de Harry más altos.

De pronto sólo era él, y nada más.

El entregado olor de Harry, que no tendría para nadie más, porque Harry nunca estaría tan dispuesto para un alfa como lo estaba para él. El calor de su cuerpo, la bella mueca de placer en su rostro y el sonido de su voz. El delicioso movimiento de su cadera mientras intentaba recibir cada estocada, las gotas de sudor perlando los relieves de sus difuminados músculos. Y el manjar de su piel, ese sabor inigualable que le hacía agua la boca, que sus encías hormiguearan con el hambre de repasar los dientes por la nívea piel.

Se inclinó por el cuello, que se ofrecía a él en bandeja de plata. Lamió los restos de sudor a un costado de la garganta, accionando quejidos en el omega cuando repasó los chupetones presentes a la vez que disminuía el ritmo de las embestidas, pero golpeaba más fuerte; causando temblores y sollozos en el más joven. Sentía la boca seca, y algo en su mente le dijo que sabor denso y metálico podría aliviar eso. Su lado más animal le dijo la mejor forma de conseguirlo, indicándole que sólo había una forma en la que no había reclamado al muchacho que sometía.

Tan perdido en el primitivo placer, en la inminente llegada que lo haría anudar, abrió la boca y la cerró sobre el tierno cuello.

Harry estaba tan alto, llegando a la cima. Apretaba con fuerza la mano del alfa, las piernas ya no podían sostenerse de su cadera y podría largarse a llorar si ese tortuoso ritmo menguaba y le golpeaba más fuerte. Cada nervio en su cuerpo estaba atenazado, a la espera por explotar en la liberación. Encogió los hombros cuando los besos en su cuello se volvieron punzantes, dolorosos. Y no sólo por los cardenales que ya tenía allí, -recientes y viejos- sino porque estaba seguro que sentía... Podría jurar que-

Los afilados caninos de Louis le rasparon la piel generando un ardor que lo bajó de un tirón de la nube de satisfacción en la que se estaba perdiendo.

"Louis, basta" gimoteó, posando la mano libre en el hombro del alfa, pero no pudo moverlo. "Me duele, me estás-"

Sus palabras no detenían al alfa que mordisqueaba las zonas de su cuello, buscando el sitio blanco para romper piel, tendón y alcanzar el músculo; para marcarlo con la unión que lo haría suyo por siempre. Y los miedos de Harry se dispararon en desesperación, cambiando drásticamente su olor por uno inundado en pánico. No estaba listo, no quería. No podía ser marcado, imaginarse con una cicatriz en el cuello hizo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos.

"Quítate, por favor." Siguió probando, removiéndose como podía pues seguía siendo clavado contra la cama, el nudo de Louis comenzaba a hincharse en su interior. "Dios, Louis. No lo hagas, no estoy-"

Y el gruñido de Louis, el hombre que no hizo más que ignorarlo para retenerlo con más fuerza, accionó la desesperación en Harry. Le golpeó en el brazo y hombro con la palma abierta, con el puño mientras lo llamaba por su nombre para que se detuviera, ya no disfrutando ni del sexo o la ruda acción en su cuello. Listo para terminar en su interior, Louis se alzó un poco. Sus ojos sin una pizca de azul, oscuros, le dijeron a Harry lo que no necesitaba ser dicho en palabras para comprender. Tomaría el impulso para morderlo justo al correrse, dejándolo atrapado por el nudo y sus dientes. Harry estaría acabado.

"Louis, no" insistió. "¡No, no, no!"

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. La sangre brotó tibia a la vez que el nudo se expandió hasta dejarlos atrapados. Louis gritó, y Harry siseó cuando el ardor en su entrada le atravesó el sistema. No sintió el peculiar alivio del orgasmo, ni la satisfacción de cualquier omega cuando es bañado por la semilla de un alfa.

Porque su mano estaba llena de sangre, como la que goteaba de la nariz de Louis. Lo había golpeado, lo hizo porque no podía permitir que lo mordiera sin su consentimiento, se negaba a ello.

"Mierda" se quejó el alfa, parpadeando para manejar el dolor de su goteante nariz. Se sostenía al colchón con el codo, y trataba de detener la hemorragia con la otra mano, la que antes sostenía a Harry. "Maldición, oh. Joder."

"Lo siento, lo siento" Harry estaba temblando y con la voz hecha un hilo. No lograba coordinar los movimientos que pretendían intentar aliviar el golpe que causó en Louis. "Dudo que esté rota, yo-"

"No está rota, joder. Sabría si lo estuviera."

"Siquiera golpeé tan fuerte, sólo quería..." sintió la descarga de semen deslizándose en su interior, haciéndolo sentir incómodamente lleno y sollozó. "Perdón, perdón."

"Está bien, Harry" sonó con voz nasal y los labios como barbilla hechos un desastre por los hilos de sangre.

"Tú me querías morder y yo no podía... no quería-"

El horror cruzó las facciones de Louis, que con ojos asombrados vio el estado del omega. Asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos y trémulo. Una mueca en su rostro le indicó que no había acabado como él, que recibió el nudo sin el alivio del orgasmo. Y las recientes agresiones en el cuello... brillantes rastros escarlata que le expresaban la barbarie que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"Iba a morderte," musitó para sí, y los labios de Harry temblaron cuando este asintió.

Silencio cayó entre ambos, uno donde Louis se sentía cada vez más enfermo y nauseabundo en su propia piel. Donde la posición en la que estaba atascado en Harry le hacía doler el cuerpo; pero no tanto como verlo morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y respirar profundo para no sollozar. Largos minutos en los que estuvieron castigados a mirarse, sin otro olor alrededor de ellos más que los atisbos del pánico de Harry y la vergüenza de Louis.

Para alivio de ambos –si es que algo así podía resultar de esa situación– el nudo comenzó a bajar, y Harry empujó por los bíceps al alfa. Apartándolo de él.

"Necesito salir de la cama, déjame." Suplicó deprisa, tomando con brusquedad una de las sábanas de la cama para envolverse con ella el cuerpo y caminar deprisa al baño de la habitación.

Louis se quedó sentado en la cama, contemplando lo que había hecho. Entendiendo que había caído tan bajo en sus instintos que estuvo a punto de forzar a Harry en algo que claramente lo aterraba. Fingió no escuchar un sollozo en el baño, pretendió que esa no sería la última tarde de Harry en su vida.

No pudo con la presión.

Simplemente no pudo, por lo que salió de la cama y se vistió apresuradamente. Su cuerpo olía a sexo y cargaba las pruebas de tres días de incesable pasión.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y salió de la habitación. Estaba descalzo, a medio vestir y con una expresión mortuoria, causada por el eco agudo del llanto de Harry al interior del baño. Sentía todo revuelto en su interior, y decir que también quería echarse a llorar no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Patético.

Se topó con la omega que había contratado para mantener la casa limpia, ella lo miró preocupada y Louis tardó algunos segundos en comprender que se debía a la sangre de su nariz.

"Y-yo... debo irme. Dile a Harry que... volveré en unos días."

No le importaba que tanto ella como su chofer hubieran escuchado la manera bestial en que poseyó a Harry durante su celo, estaba demasiado sumergido en la necesidad asfixiante de salir de esa casa.

"Joven Louis... le recomiendo que–"

"Mandaré dinero con Tom," la interrumpió. Estaba perdido, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Su propio cuerpo no se sentía como suyo. "¿Dónde están mis llaves?"

El recuerdo asaltó su cabeza. Había querido morder a Harry contra su voluntad.

Nauseas en su estómago le provocaron arcadas que tapó con una mano sobre su boca.

"No se encuentra bien. No debería conducir."

"Mis llaves," exigió nuevamente mirando el suelo. La omega suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina donde tenía las llaves del vehículo de Louis. El alfa la había seguido, pisándole los talones.

"Cuando llegué el otro día, las vi dentro del carro. No haga eso, es peligroso."

"Gracias," respondió seco cuando la mujer le entregó las llaves.

Louis escuchó una puerta abrirse y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. No podía ver a Harry, no en ese momento. Necesitaba unos días para pensar, para aclarar la mierda de su cabeza y es que le dolía el pecho, se sentía frío y cansado. Solo un poco, solo unos días para acomodar todo y tomar una buena decisión. Harry era inteligente, lo comprendería.

"Su billetera y su móvil está en la mesa de adorno a la entrada," señaló la mujer, mirando de soslayo al lugar de donde provenían ruidos.

"Sí, sí. Gracias."

"Joven Louis..."

"Adiós, Nani. Nos vemos... nos vemos en unos días."

Salió sin zapatos, sin camisa y con un horrible dolor de cabeza comenzando a acongojarlo. Necesitaba estabilizarse antes de darle cara al omega, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Vio su vehículo estacionado en el garaje y suspiró aliviado al ver las llantas repuestas. Dudaba mucho poder manejarlo nuevamente con las anteriores. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para conducir así?

Mierda, estaba simplemente loco. Y Tom necesitaba un aumento; ese hombre era un ángel.

Se subió y frotó su rostro con las palmas de las manos. Soltando un quejido por la angustia que le carcomía los huesos. Aguantó la picazón en la parte posterior de su garganta y apretó con fuerza los ojos para no ser traicionado por aquella muestra de debilidad conocida como llanto.

Encendió el motor y se marchó, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

— ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ —

  
Los pocos días terminaron siendo no tan pocos días. Dos semanas.

Louis Tomlinson había aplazado aquella pugna de emociones durante dos semanas. Sumergiéndose en su trabajo hasta que caía rendido por el cansancio sobre cualquier superficie medianamente cómoda, donde se dormía unas cuantas horas hasta que se despertaba nuevamente, sintiéndose vacío y con las entrañas ardiéndole en necesidad por volver al único lugar que reconocía como casa.

No podía volver y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su estado no pasaba desapercibido, ya varias personas le habían preguntado que ocurría, inclusive su padre, quien había vuelto de su _"viaje de negocios"._ Louis no les respondía, no estaba de humor para hacerlo y sinceramente, se alegraba de que su tóxico aroma espantara a todos.

Y era que la cordura se le escapaba de las manos. Ya nada le traía paz, nada lo ayudaba a dormir, solo arduas y extenuantes horas de trabajo. Apenas si volvía a su piso para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Aquel lugar se le antojaba vacío y frío, lo hacía sentirse nauseabundo, solo. Prefería su propia oficina o incluso habitaciones de hotel. Después de todo, sin importar donde estuviera, todos los engranes de su cabeza rodarían hacia atrás, hacia los recuerdos.

Hacia Harry.

El cachorro que había sostenido en sus brazos por tantas noches, que cada día olía mejor. Que tenía rizos esponjosos y ojos de cachorro que asemejaban el verano. Le era imposible no recordar a su omega, al chico con el que compartió pecados y que disfrazó con su aroma porque solo así lograba sentirlo suyo. Con el que jugó bajo las sábanas a altas horas de la madrugada cuando debían estar durmiendo y que lo hizo perder mañanas completas de trabajo porque salir de la cama era prácticamente una ofensa teniendo a alguien como Harry en ella.

Y todo en él se retorcía en silencio con cada segundo transcurrido. Con cada tormentosa hora que no volvería jamás porque lo había tenido todo en sus manos, y luego de la nada, se encontró con manos vacías y una ausencia de labios dulces. Se despertó solo y mortificado, sin saber, sin comprender como eso le había ocurrido a él. Como se había drogado con el cuerpo de Harry hasta volverse adicto; dependiente.

¿Cómo no iba a caer por el omega? Si se entregaron tanto, enfrentaron mareas de besos, se encendieron mutuamente de todas las formas posibles, inventaron caricias y crearon constelaciones en el otro a base de miradas que lo decían todo sin palabras. Todas las noches, cogiendo hasta que sus instintos quedaban saciados; sabiendo que al día siguiente despertarían juntos.

Así que eso era. Estaba jodido por Harry. Lo sabía, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Para plantarle cara y decirle de frente aquella gran revelación que ya no podía seguir ocultándose como polvo sucio bajo la alfombra. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

De todas formas, iba a hacerlo.

Fingiendo calma, tarareando una canción ligera y con un rostro totalmente afeitado. Luciendo impecable en un traje azul de dos piezas con sus lentes de aviador.

Manejaba a esa hora de la tarde en dirección a casa. La decisión la tomó ese preciso día cuando Niall lo llamó para preguntarle cómo estaba todo; Louis solo vomitó la verborrea de sentimientos que ardían en su vientre.

Sería aminorar la situación decir que Niall se sorprendió. El omega literalmente rompió bolsa al comprender que era lo que atormentaba a Louis. Y Louis... casi devolvió su estómago por la boca cuando Niall le gritó _"¡Estás enamorado, maldito maricón desagradecido que no me cuentas nada!"_

Hormonas, ¿no?

Entonces, sí. Niall, uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba camino al hospital para enfrentar un doloroso parto y Louis estaba camino a casa para enfrentar la dolorosa verdad. Definición ideal de lo que era la amistad.

Al llegar, abrió el portón eléctrico con el diminuto control remoto que siempre manejaba en la guantera y a poca velocidad se adentró al interior. Los nervios eran como molestosas hormigas caminando por su vientre, haciéndolo apretar el volante. Lo recibió el hermoso jardín frontal, como siempre bien cuidado y lleno de arbustos y rosales.

Miró la casa, ensoñado con su fachada. Permitiendo que ese sentimiento tibio se formara en su interior al saberse nuevamente en casa. Tragó seco, demorando un poco demasiado en bajarse del vehículo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Al cerrar la puerta, deparó en el tremendo rayón que Harry le había hecho y solo tiró de sus labios en una sonrisa.

Si Harry lo perdonaba, donaría a su bebé a alguna organización que el omega eligiera.

La puerta se abrió antes de que alcanzara a llegar a la entrada, y Louis se sacó los lentes de sol al ver a Nani, la omega que se había hecho cargo de todo en su ausencia; también se hacía cargo de todo con Louis presente, pero esos eran detalles.

"Joven Louis, que sorpresa. No me avisó que vendría..." Sostenía un paño con el que se estaba secando las manos.

"Hola Nani, sí. Uhm..." La mujer no le daba la pasada al interior y el alfa tuvo que morder su mejilla interna para no soltar palabras poco educadas. "¿No puedo pasar?"

"Oh, oh. Sí, si... es solo que, no imaginé que estaría aquí ya que Harry..."

Louis se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Harry?"

"El señorito salió hace como media hora. Dijo que iría a verlo a la empresa y que, si no lo encontraba, entonces se marcharía."

Louis no esperó más palabras de la omega. Volteó y se montó nuevamente en el carro. Un día realmente terminaría teniendo un maldito accidente al volante. Partió a toda velocidad hasta la empresa, rogando a cualquier entidad superior y mística por que Harry se encontrara ahí y no se hubiera marchado.

Como fue tan estúpido para pensar que Harry lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Ese no era su omega, no era el omega por el que había caído. Golpeó reiteradas veces la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el soporte del asiento de cuero. ¿Por qué todo se le escapaba de las manos?

¿Qué tan injusto iba a ser todo?

Era su primera vez, maldición. Sí, se demoró dos semanas en reconocer lo que ocurría, sin embargo, era novato en ello. En sentimientos, en lo que al corazón atañía.

Haría que Harry comprendiera, que supiera lo mucho que Louis desconocía de todo eso. Internaría explicarle que ese _"quizás alguna vez me ocurra"_ había llegado antes de lo imaginado.

Le diría a Harry, a su omega, que no pudo controlar las ganas de morderlo porque su alfa era primerizo. Porque antes de él, jamás se había enamorado.

Y es que, ya. Eso era.

Louis estaba enamorado de Harry de la manera más simple y compleja a la vez. Estaba enamorado como un niño lo hace por primera vez, y asustado como alguien que ha tenido su corazón roto incontables veces.

Dudó por días si valía la pena sentirse así. Al final comprendió que eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, porque el corazón no escoge lo más conveniente.

Llegó a la empresa y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, una muy mala costumbre, aparcó de mala manera, totalmente seguro de que su ventanal frontal tendría una hermosa multa policial al finalizar el día.

Al entrar corrió a los ascensores, sin prestarle atención a quienes lo saludaban. Todos eran simples adornos complementarios del edificio, sin importancia para el alfa.

Él estaba ahí con un único propósito, no dejar a Harry marchar.

Llegó a su piso, en la cima de la empresa y suspiró con alivio al ver el Armagedón desatándose ahí mismo.

Harry estaba ahí, no se había ido.

Gritando, lanzando cachetadas a todo aquel que se le acercaba demasiado. Vociferando que iba a encargarse de que Louis los despidiera a todos.

El alfa avanzó un poco y sintió dardos enterrándosele en el pecho al recabar en el desmejorado aspecto del omega. Siempre glamoroso, con sus ropas de diseñador y múltiples anillos, sin embargo, rodeado por la tristeza. Demasiado pálido, sin el rubor natural de sus mejillas, con violáceos cercos pintándose bajo sus opacos ojos verdes. Sus rizos estaban mal peinados y sus manos temblaban en demasía.

Estaba tan destrozado, y a Louis seguía pareciéndole la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Sí, estaba muy jodido.

El omega advirtió su presencia, guiado por el fuerte aroma que Louis dejaba escapar. Giró hacia él, con pánico en el rostro.

Las personas presentes se quedaron observando a Louis a esperar de alguna orden. No sabían qué hacer con el omega. Eso era claro y Louis no tenía problemas en aclarar la situación.

"¡Salgan!" rugió. Su voz de alfa tronando en los trabajadores. Se taparon los oídos, mas el gruñido del alfa calaba mucho más hondo. "¡He dicho, salgan!"

Harry estaba congelado en su lugar, sus hermosos orbes llenándose de acusadoras lágrimas; Louis también quería llorar.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar el piso, murmurando por lo bajo. Aterrados por la reacción del alfa. Louis tendría muchas explicaciones que dar después.

No le concernía, porque solo tenía ojos para el omega que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lo hizo. Comenzó a llorar sin vergüenza, ahogado y sobrecogido por la tristeza. El alfa miró hacia arriba y apretó la mandíbula, respirando tan acompasado como le era posible.

Harry estaba enamorado de él.

Esa era la verdad que tanto le había carcomido las entrañas.

"L-Lou," lo llamó en un quejido susurrante el omega. Sin descubrir su rostro, luciendo pequeño y vulnerable a pesar de su estatura. Su voz de omega, aquel llamado que un omega solo realizaba cuando necesitaba la protección de su alfa, de su compañero.

El mayor llegó a él, se paró frente al omega y levantó un poco su mano para acariciar con sus nudillos el trocito de mejilla que Harry no cubría con sus manos.

"Cachorro, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No tenemos lazo, pero sé que lo sabes."

Harry ratificó, sollozando más fuerte.

"No podría soportarlo, Lou. No de ti..." Sacudió su cabecita y sus piernas flaquearon por lo que Louis lo atrapó para que no cayera. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza; no lo dejaría car. No lo dejaría ir. Harry se arrimó a él, pegando su frente al hombro de Louis a tiempo que dejaba caer las manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Derrotado, resignado. "De cualquier otro sí, pero no de ti. No rompas mi corazón porque no voy a poder soportarlo."

Louis estrechó los bordes de sus finos labios en una sonrisa. Es que todo eran tan divertido, tan irreal. Parecía una mala broma donde él era el bufón. Tanto tiempo sintiéndose el rey del mundo, siendo intocable por encontrarse en la cima.

Y ahora todo eso se había terminado.

"¿Sabes lo jodido de esto? Que romper tú corazón, es romper el mío."

Harry se apartó, estaba tan asustado. Su aroma lo delataba, así como el temblor en sus labios y las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

"N-no estoy listo para ser marcado. No puedo, Lou. No siendo... no mientras sea tu secreto. No me hagas tu secreto, por favor."

El alfa negó, llevó sus manos al rostro de Harry y las ahuecó para acunar sus mejillas. Con sus pulgares barrió las lágrimas y con sus labios besó los de Harry.

"Harry, lo que siento por ti..." Susurró sobre su boca, ojos cerrados y respiración tibia cepillando sobre los labios del omega. "Es un secreto que todo el mundo sabe y que me encargaré, nadie olvide. Lo prometo, cada persona de este mundo sabrá y recordará por siempre que Louis Tomlinson está enamorado de Harry Styles."

El omega sorbió su nariz y asintió.

"Q-quiero que... También yo. Que sepan que Harry Styles también ama a Louis. Todos, van a saberlo. Voy a gritarlo."

"Te lo advierto ahora, omega. No hay escapatoria de esto."

"N-no la hay."

"Es un maldito para siempre, ¿sí?"

"Quiero, Lou. Quiero un para siempre contigo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, alfa. Desde ese día... ese día, dios. No tienes idea. Tenía ta-tanta hambre y solo... solo pensaba en conseguir alguien que me pagara lo suficiente para poder _comer_." Harry balbuceaba sus palabras de manera nerviosa, honestamente avergonzado por su pasado. "Y llegaste tú. No esperaba un Louis. A los omegas como yo, no les tocan Louis en la vida."

"Cachorro..." tragó y bajó el rostro para besar la curvatura del cuello del omega. Un beso tibio y cuidadoso fue depositado en la piel del omega. "A los omegas como tú, les tocan Louis, porque... sino, Louis no tendría un hogar en toda su vida."

Harry se rió de la mala combinación de palabras y el alfa acompañó.

"Estoy... tan enamorado de ti, alfa. Que duele, duele aquí dentro." Apretó sobre su pecho con una mano. Dedos enroscados sobre la camisa que traía puesta. "Duele cada día que no te tengo conmigo."

"Shhh," siseó, apretando a Harry más contra su cuerpo. "No hables de días donde no me tienes. Eso no ocurrirá nuevamente, Harry. Haré que eso no vuelva a ocurrir y es que, esto... es mutuo. También lo estoy, enloquecidamente enamorado de ti, cachorro consentido."

Harry se apartó de golpe, mirando al alfa con rabia. 

"¡Tú!" gritó alzando una mano y dejándola caer sobre la mejilla de Louis en una sonora bofetada. "Hijo de perra, maldito bastardo insensible... ¡Dos semanas, Louis! ¡Me abandonaste por dos malditas semanas!"

"... Harry, cachorro," Lo llamó,  aferrándose a su mejilla abofeteada. El omega negó y bufó sonoramente. "Bebé, debes comprender que..."

"¡Que el puto de tu pene, comprenda, _bebé_! Porque lo que es a mí, no me vas a coger hasta que te perdone." Harry se limpió los restos de lágrimas con sus nudillos y pasó por el lado de Louis, empujándolo por el hombro innecesariamente. Naturalmente la atmósfera romántica había quedado olvidada. "¡Dos semanas!"

Louis rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar tras el omega, explicándole vagamente por qué se demoró tanto en ir por él. Naturalmente Harry lo ignoraba, y Louis estaba seguro de que el perdón le dolería a su billetera.

"¡Cachorro!"

Ese era solo el comienzo del camino. Uno que se avistaba largo y complicado, sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a recorrerlo, porque lo harían juntos y al final los esperaba su hogar.


End file.
